Fairy Soldiers: Incubus
by kate89898989
Summary: Everyone fears something, right? Ballet Beverly Hills wants to use the fears of the Fairy Soldiers to gain their guardians. (Their what?) But the mastermind has a personal connection with a few of the Soldiers. Also, Leya and Lesteria develop a bond with an Alicorn who requires their favor in defeating the ballet company, but the bond goes much deeper.
1. Arc: 111 This Is Where You Can Reach Me

_This Is Where You Can Reach Me Now_

The cafeteria is full of laughter, joy, and the occasional bursts of excitement. The students of Beverly Hills High School have gotten used to the flock of new students from the now disgrace Kadic Academy. Our heroes have adjusted well to their new surroundings, and it seems like nothing has changed.

"Odd! You cannot have my dessert!" Jeremy shouts at Odd.

"Please, I cannot live without another slice of double chocolate cake," whine Odd.

"Oh please," Ulrich said. "You are overly dramatic."

"No way," Odd said.

Dawn and Allison laugh at Odd. Then Allison whispers to Dawn, and she smiles.

"Odd, you can have Allison's piece. Remember, she does not like chocolate, and she had to give it to me. I think you need it more," Dawn said while smiling.

She hands him the slice of cake and smiles and Odd smiles back. Ulrich glares at Odd and Odd stops smiling. Brock, Ash, Yumi, and Aelita arrive with their lunches. They notice a little tension among their friends.

"What is going on!" Aelita said.

"Ask Einstein! He's the one who didn't share," Odd said.

"Oh, Odd! Get over it!" Jeremy said. Everyone laughs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a glass bubble in the sky, four girls wrote in four-color books. The books are Apricot, Periwinkle, Magenta, and Harlequin and have a story in each of them. The girls finish writing their books and smile. Apricot smiles and laughs.

"We have finished our story. Now we can catch the Soldiers once and for all."

Her sister, Periwinkle stands up. "I hope that their here. We went to Paris, but all traces of them were gone."

"They've here. I can feel their magic all around here. I can smell the blood of a fairy. I can smell the blood of passion. I can smell the blood of the Heart Family!" Magenta said.

Harlequin looks through her book. "We must make our stories come true to please her."

"And please her you all will," Zara said.

Zara is a blue figure with wrinkles and wears a green cloak and has a long silver rod with a dark ball on top. She speaks with force.

"Ladies, we must strike at sundown, where the night peaks and the thoughts start to bend reality. The time to take the Fairy Soldiers draws near!"

"Will it be a success?" Periwinkle asks.

"Of course, we have the upper hand. We must do this to please her and her young heirs," Harlequin said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Beverly Vista Elementary School (this school is similar to Sacred Heart Primary Academy. The grades run from K-8), Leya and Lesteria are waiting for Hiroki.

"I hope he didn't get lost. He said that he was going to get some water," Leya said.

"I think I see him," Lesteria said.

They see Hiroki but also know a girl with brown skin, an afro, and a romper run towards them.

"Lesteria!" The girl said. "Mickey!" Lesteria said.

The two girls hug. "Hiroki! Leya! This is my friend, Mickey!" Lesteria said with gleam.

"Hi, Mickey!" Leya said. "Nice to meet you!" Hiroki said.

A few minutes later, a girl with brown curly hair walks up to the group. She looks closely at Leya and Lesteria.

"Hey, I heard that you two have the last name, Ketchem. Is that true?"

"Maybe. Why do you care!" Leya asks.

"Because I met a boy with that last name and his girlfriend last year. He helped me find a home for a bunch of evees."

"That sounds like Ash alright. We're his cousins," Lesteria said.

"I see. You look a lot like his girlfriend, Allison. By the way, my name is Kris!"

Kris is introduced to everyone. Then Lesteria decides to invite Kris and Mickey over for dinner, which they agree to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allison is sitting on the patio overlooking the beach. She does her homework and watches Cāndanī, and Raichu interact. Brock arrives wearing a white lab coat and lays down on the deck.

"How was your internship?" Allison asks.

"It was brutal. An Onix was in a knot and started to attack the nurses and doctors. A Lycanroc had stopped eating, and its trainer was a mess. Then an Alohan Vulpix turned orange and..." Brock went on and on for a while.

"I see that every day for the past two weeks has its adventures," Allison said.

"I know. This internship is the death of me but I love it. I want to be a Pokemon Doctor," Brock said. Then Brock's stomach starts to growl. "I'm sorry. I need food!"Allison laughs. "What's for dinner?"

"I made roasted chicken, Dawn made fried rice, and Jeremy made spinach and avocado salad." Brock raised an eyebrow. "Jeremy!" "He went on and on about one females should not we subject to cooking."

"So he called his mom for the recipe."

"Yep. He called and begged for it be she said that begun in and his father, they cannot handle making salad." Brock laughs, "serves him right for spending all that time on the computer."

"So true," Allison said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allison enters her room and takes out the feather that she found on her first day here.

"The rainbow wing. Where did this come from? Why do I have it?"

The wing glows and makes Allison's heart mark appear. "Whoa!" The glowing stops when someone enters the room. Allison hides the wing under her pillow and someone covers her eyes.

"I know that is you, Ash."

"How?"

"Your hands. I recognize them anywhere."

Ash smiles and kisses Allison. Allison smiles and tries to kiss Allison back when Leya barges in.

"Allison. Can we invite two friends over, please?"

Allison and Ash are caught off guard. Allison's nose collides with Ash's forehead.

"Sorry!" Allison said. "It's not your fault. Unlike _Leya_."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you don't know how to kiss, Ash!" Ash growls.

"You can bring your friends over. Who are they?"

"Mickey and Kris."

"We remember Mickey. Lesteria met her when she first came here," Allison said. "And we met Kris last year. She has an eeve," Ash said.

"She has a Sylveon," Leya said.

"Whatever!" Ash said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, downstairs, Yumi is looking at the number of plates there are.

"Where did these two plates come from?"

"Two new friends. Allison said we can invite them over," Hiroki said.

"I need to talk to her," Yumi said.

Hiroki laughs and Yumi smiles. Hiroki hasn't laughed like that in a long time. Then, the light went out. Ulrich and Jeremy are in the kitchen and look around. They start to take deep breaths.

"This is not Calvin's doing. This area gets power outages all the time," Jeremy said.

"Right!" Ulrich said.

Then, they heard a scream. "Ahh!" Dawn said.

Subaha and Dusk run to her. "What happened?" Dusk asks.

"Look!" Dawn points to the ground. Rocky, Haru, and Moxie are unconscious.

"Jimmy! Joanne!" Ash J shouts. Twilight and Staravia run to him. "They just collapsed," Ash J said.

"This is not good," Twilight said. Then loud marching sounds can be heard outside.

"What is that noise and why is everyone unconscious?" Lesteria asks. "I don't know but I have a feeling it relates to us or at least the Fairy Soldiers," Allison said.

"I think so too," Aelita said. "In that case, you guys go on and Gary and I will try to get Sam," Ash J said. "Deal," Allison said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around Beverly Hills, there are marching soldiers who are planting the mathematical symbol for unique: ∃! all over the town. At the glass bubble, the four ladies are dressed as ballerinas in their namesake colors. They open their books and start to dance the _Nutcracker Suite._

"Good ladies, dance to bring your stories to life," Zevesh said.

He has blue wrinkles around wears a green cloak and had a dark ball on the end of a silver rod. Each dance move is a command for the marching soldiers. Outside by the Cotillion Square, the Soldiers meet the marching Soldiers.

"Hey, they look like the Nutcrackers from the ballet," Soldier Triangle said.

"Hey, fucking losers. Christmas was last month," Soldier Pentagon said.

The marching Soldiers all look at the Fairy Soldiers. They let out a big scream and use all the unique symbols and make a black dome that is covering the Soldiers.

"Soldier Pentagon, I think you made them upset," Soldier Vaaris Heart said.

"These marching Soldiers caused everyone in the city to become unconscious," Soldier Diamond said while looking at her mini laptop.

"I think we can take them," Soldier Star said.

"With pleasure," Soldier Octagon said. "Octagon, Coconut Storm!" Green balls strike down the soldiers like bowling pins.

"Circle Rings of Friendship!" Soldier Circle shouts. Orange rings rounded up the wooden soldiers in a large group.

"Okay, it's your turn, Princess Soldier Heart," Knight Soldier Heart said. Princess Soldier Heart took out her wand.

Magenta smiles, "When the princess uses her wand, our wooden soldiers will strike."

"Heart Groundbreaking Electronegativity!" Pink lightning strikes the nutcrackers but Soldier Square realizes that the attack was a setup.

"Wait. We should have never done that!"

"Why?" Soldier Pentagon asks.

The nutcrackers broke from the rings and made the dark doom darker and it was about to trap the Soldiers when a bright light blocks the closing.

"Unity Keeper, Time Keeper, Space Keeper!" Princess Soldier Heart cries out. The three use their rods to block the closing of the dome. "We almost have it," Time Keeper said.

The ladies are tossed to the other side of the room they are in at their bubble.

"What the fuck?" Harlequin asks.

"Hey, where did those three come from?"

"The Queen's children are stubborn," Apricot shouts. Zevesh smiles and takes out his dark ball.

"This Pokemon can help. He can shake up those fairies in a snap. The dome is about to break when a dark pulse pushes Time Keeper, Space Keeper, and Unity Keeper on the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Soldier Atirikt Heart asks.

"Yes, the only thing that is broken is our pride," Space Keeper said.

The dome closes. The ladies keep on dancing. The dome creates a storm with category four winds and hail.

"What is going on?" Soldier Star asks.

"I can't see anything!" Soldier Triangle shouts. He crawls to Soldier Star and holds her.

Then a sharp pain runs through the Soldiers except for the twins. Princess Soldier Heart looks up and sees a black hole above her head. "We need a plan fast," she said.

"We can't attack with our normal powers because those nutcrackers will absorb it," Soldier Square said.

"We can't doing anything else, we are grounded. Literally!" Unity Keeper said.

Soldier Vaaris Heart and Soldier Atirikt Heart remember their meeting with the Pokemon from their snow globes. Diancie's and Xerneas's words replay in their minds. "Be brave young Princesses. Let not fear overcome yourselves," Diancie said.

"The bravery of your hearts shall overcome all fear," Xerneas said. "Let not fear overcome ourselves," Soldier Vaaris Heart said. "The bravery of our hearts shall overcome all fear," Soldier Atirikt Heart said.

"We can"t give up!" They both said. The young Soldiers hold hands and pray. "Please protect us all."

A bright pink light breaks the winds and the hail. The ladies were tossed to the ground.

"What is happening?" Periwinkle asks. An alicorn appears in the midst of the chaos.

"A unicorn!" Soldier Pentagon said.

"No! An alicorn. It is a pony, unicorn, and Pegasus combination," Princess Soldiers Heart said.

"Have you been watching _My Little Pony?"_ Space Keeper ask.

"No comment!" The alicorn uses his horn to give the Fairy Soldiers gifts. He turns the Court and the Heart Guardian Keepers into Armour Soldiers. Everyone is in their respective colors and their uniforms are now made of Armour. The Fairy Soldiers are wearing long sleeves and they are all wearing a gold band on their forehead with their respective shapes. Thie girls hande golden lace entwined into their bands. For the girls, their belly rings become belt buckles. Soldier Diamond and Soldier Star have shoulder length hair now. Soldier Circle and Soldier Octagon have a gem on the tip of their belt buckles and were each given a pink and yellow sword respectively. Two Pokemon smiles at them when they receive their new swords.

"Did you see that?" Soldier Armour Circle asks. "I did but there is no way!" Soldier Armour Octagon said.

The transformation wands turned into golden pocket watches with wings on the sides. For the Guardian Keepers, their pendants turned into golden hearts with their colors on the outlines and golden wings on the side. The alicorn gives gifts to the Heart Family. The twins get a gold heart with a dark gold and a silver moonstone in the center of the necklace with wings on the side. Knight Soldier Heart gets a gold pin with a teal diamond in a shape of a heart and a pair of gold wings. Princess Soldier Heart gets a gold necklace with a pink diamond in the center. The diamond has her initials engraved on it. The gold wings sparkle in the dark. On the top right of the heart has a rainbow feather in gold.

"How did it get here?" She asked herself. The alicorn speaks.

"Once you use my gift, the chaos will reappear again. Brace yourselves." "Thank you," Soldier Atirikt Heart said. The alicorn smiles at her. "Let's hurry up before the wind picks up," Knight Soldier Heart said.

 ** _Heart Willpower Meditation! Advanced!_**

Ash's body glows bright blue and he grabs a sword with a blue handle and a red gem on the tip. The red gem transforms into a belt buckle, which is Ash's new pin. Knight Armour Heart wears a light blue Armour attire. His shoes were made of blue steel. His Robin Hood hat was blue. His gloves are shiny and have two blue sapphires on them. His belt has more crystal embedded.

 ** _Heart Princess Meditation! Advance!_**

 ** _Heart Princess Meditation! Advance!_**

Leya and Lesteria's bodies are silver and hold respectively and they each hold a ball. The balls break and shower them with waves of magic and lighting. They each appear in silver-ivory and gold Armour with two Dream Fighter daggers. Their hair is in drop curls with stones in them. They each wear a tiara with a pink heart in the center.

 ** _Heart Rainbow Meditation! Advance!_**

Allison's body glows bright pink. She does three simple ballet moves and spins on her toes. Her hair glows and covers her body. She grows wings with butterflies on them. Her forehead glows and her wings glow brightly. Princess Armour Heart wears all silver Armour. Her shoes are steel and her dress is all silver and pink. Her new belt replaced her belly ring. Her gloves and sparkler and she have two pink shoulder pads. Her hair is similar to her daughters but she still has the diamonds across her hair. She has a new pink band on her head with a pink Tiger's Eye in the middle. Her wings were three feet by three feet and were silver and pink with butterflies on them. Sher wears a gold ring with a butterfly on it.

The wind starts to pick up again.

"Here it comes," Time Armour Keeper said. The Heart Guidian Keepers have Armour in their respective colors as well. Time Armour Keeper looks like her sister except that she has long sleeves as well. Both Space Keeper and Unity Keeper look like KNight Armour Heart with one added feature: instead of blue sapphires, the sapphires are in their respective colors. Knight Armour Heart takes out his new sword and breaks the wind and knocks the nutcrackers down.

"Sword Justice Thunderstorm!" Blue lighting crashes the nutcrackers and breaks them.

The twins take out their daggers. "It looks like the nutcrackers are coming back to life," Armour Soldier Star said. "Courageous Electric Daggers!" The two daggers send shock waves to the nutcrackers and break the jaws on all of them. However, one set of shockwaves were sent to the sky and hit the glass Armour Heart takes our her wand. It changes into a sword with a crystal handle and has a rainbow wing on it. The Alicorn smiles at her.

"Heart Electrical Revolution!" Rainbow thunder breaks all the nutcrackers and turns them into dust. One of the nutcrackers releases a unique symbol on a black shard of glass.

"We still need to wake up the city," Soldier Armour Triangle Said. The twins each receive a bell. One of ivory and one of gold.

"We should ring it," Atirikt Armour Heart said. "The sound waves should wake up the town," Vaaris Armour Heart said. The alicorn smiles at them. "An extra gift for you." They both smile but the alicorn gives an extra smile to Atirikt Armour Heart. The twins hold hands and shout, "Thunder and Lightning, remove the darkness from us!" The bell sound waves break the dome and awaken the whole city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"These forms are similar to the ones you all were on Planet Hearts, but different," Cāndanī said.

"We now also know that we have a new enemy at hand," Staravia said.

"Plus, we found a... What did you say it was?" Subaha asks.

"The uniqueness symbol," Allison said.

"So, they followed us from Paris!" Yumi shouts.

"It could be worse," Twilight said.

"As long as this does not interfere with my life here, I can deal with it," Sam said.

"Sam! I am sorry to day that it will," Ash said.

Sam rolls her eyes and leaves.

"Sam has not really be involved with this," Allison said.

"Neither have I but I am not a sourpuss!" Gary said.

"I am not a sour puss!" Sam shouts.

While the siblings bicker, Aelita looks at her new pendant. She smiles at it but there is a drop on blood on hers. Jeremy's has blodd as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allison goes to her room and looks under her pillow, she locates the rainbow wing. "How is it here and on my necklace?"

The rainbow wing glows.

The twins look at their snow globes.

"They talked to us. And who was that Alicorn?" Lesteria said.

"I'm confused," Leya said. The snow globes glowed bright and transported the twins to a garden where they see Xerneas and Diancie and the alicorn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the glass bubble, the ladies are mad as hell.

"I need a drink. Where is the fucking Shandy?" Apricot shouts.

"They were able to change the story and gained new powers," Periwinkle said.

"We have to go to plan B. It is the only way," Magenta said. "We need to take them out one by one," Harlequin said.

"I have a side plan that could work along with that," Magenta said.

"Start with Aqua. Diamond and Square are intelligent and they can be a handful," Zara said.

"I will do it," Periwinkle said. She laughs, "I will start writing." She takes out a quill and writes in blood, which drips on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, two kittens with two Pichus appear. "I hope we find them. I think we might be lost,"Shaanti said. "I"m just hungry," Starlight said. The Pichus laughs and run. "Hey!" Shaanti and Starlight shout.


	2. Arc 112: Every Breaking Wave

_Every Breaking Wave_

Periwinkle finishes her story. As she writes, blood drips from the pen onto the floor.

"Not only will these two suffer from their fears, but I will also capture their guardians to please her!"

Periwinkle smiles as she closes her book.

"Let it be written!"

As another drop of blood drips from the pen, an image of Jeremy and Aelita are present.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Jeremy and Aelita are on their way to gym class.

"Please let this be easier than Jim Morales's class," Jeremy said.

"It will be alright. I heard that we have a new TA," Aelita said.

"I heard that we have to share the gym with the Seniors. Which means that Allison's sister will be in this class!"

"I think Allison can handle it," Aelita said.

"No, I think Sam can't handle it!" They chuckle.

Near the gym, Allison looks worried.

"This will distract me from the Rainbow Wing. I cannot remember where I had seen it before."

Theo, Mickey's older brother from Kadic Academy, and William( Yes, he is here as well. His father got transferred to California!), are freaking out.

"This is a joke! This is not real!" Theo said.

"I ensure you that it is real and I thought a few oceans could solve the problem," William said.

Aelita and Jeremy arrive with Ash and Brock.

"Hey, William," Brock said.

"Hey, Guys! Do you know who the new TA is?" William asks.

"No!" Jeremy said.

"Oh, I think you do!" Allison said.

"Do you know, Allison?" Odd asks. Ulrich and Dawn follow him.

"I'll bet it is some famous LA trainer. You know how these Beverly Hills people are," Dawn said with an eye roll.

"Right! But I heard that this person is from France!" Ulrich said.

"Getting warmer!" William said.

"That reminds me? Odd! Did you do anything to Jim before we left Kadic?" Allison asks.

"No! I don't think so!" Odd said. "Don't think so! I think she wants a certain answer from you, Odd!" Dawn said.

"I'm trying to remember!" Odd said.

Ulrich looks inside the gym.

"No way!"

"Yes, way!" Theo said.

"Odd! Please remember!"

"Why?" Odd shouts.

"What did you see, Ulrich?" Jeremy asks.

The gym teacher blows his whistle. "Please take your seats!"

Sam sees her brother and sister across the gym and makes no eye contact.

"Today, we have a new TA all the way from France."

"A French teacher!" Odd said.

"Please share your greeting with Mr. Jim Morales!"

"Hello, students! Prepare to meet your mercy!" Ash, Brock, Dawn, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita all grasp.

"This is not rea," Ash said.

"It's real!" Allison said.

"This is punishment for all the things I got away with!" Ash J said.

"No! I thought we escaped from hell!" Odd shouts.

"Well then!" Jim said snarkily.

"I see a few of my former comrades!" They all try to hide.

"Nice Odd!" Moxie said with a smack on his head.

"Now class, let me show you what I can do!" Jim said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kris! I'm open!" Hiroki said.

Kris kicks the ball and Hiroki scores the winning goal.

"We won!" Mickey shouts.

"Thanks to your leadership!"Leya said.

"No!"

"Yes. You're a star!" Lesteria said. Mickey gushes.

"It was thanks to you that I knew to pass the ball to Hiroki!" Kris said.

"Thanks, everyone!" "We're done, class! Great work! See you all next time!" Ms. Yellow said.

The group changes and gets ready for history.

"We all have history class together!" Kris said. "Yeah!" Lesteria said with a frown.

"We don't like history!" Leya said. "Those who do not know their history are doon to repeat it!" Mickey said.

"You like my dad!" Hiroki said.

On the way out, Ms. Yellow pulls Mickey aside.

"You want me to try out for the Boys' Indoor League!"

"Yes! We do not have a girls' team, and I think you will be a significant part of the team. You are allowed to try out, and I think you should."

"Thanks! I will!"

"Mickey! Our teacher made cheesecake!" Leya shouts. "Coming!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Periwinkle puts aside a red satin dress for her Plan B. Then she takes out her ballet shoes and puts them then takes her starting position on a small personal stage with ruffles around the stage. She performs the first three pieces from the ballet, _La Esmeralda._ As she dances, her words come alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After class, all the students except our heroes were tired.

"That was not so bad!" Odd said.

"It was like he went easy on us," Ulrich said.

All the Beverly Hills Students were exhausted. Sam and Alex had to carry Clover out.

"You know, if we can survive Jerry's crazy ass missions, how come I am falling apart in this class?" Clover shouts.

"Speak for yourself! We have to carry you!" Alex shouts.

"Girls! Let's stop over here!" Sam said.

Allison and Dawn dance their way out of the gym.

"That was the easiest class in a long time!" Dawn said. Allison agrees.

Allison looks with the corner of her eyes and smiles. She sees her sister and her friends struggling. Meanwhile, Brock leaves for his internship.

"I don't have it go today, but I have to bring a few supplies to the Pokemon Center," Brock tells Staravia and Subaha.

"Great. After that, we all need to discuss the attack that occurred," Saravia said.

"And we can get some food!" Subaha said. Brock and Starvia look at her. "What! I'm hungry! I ran out of cat food!"

"Okay, we can stop there on the way back!"

They walk until they are stopped by two small kittens: a light gree and a light blue.

"Whoa! Look at those two oddly colored kittens Brock said."

Then he gets a closer look a sees a heart mark on each of their foreheads.

"Look at their foreheads!" Brock exclaimed. "Heart marks!" Subaha said.

The two kittens smiled at Subaha but ran towards Staravia and snuggled next to him.

"What is this?" Staravia asked.

"It's called affection! You should try it!" Subaha said.

"Shut Up!"

"It's cute! It's like they think Starvia is their 'Papa' or something!" Brock said.

"I can't believe we found you, Papa!" Shaanti said.

Staravia gasp. "Papa!"

"Yes! Mama said that we would find you here! And she was right!" Starlight said.

Subaha is laughing while Brock looks confused.

"You have kittens! "No! I don't!"

"Papa! Why are you yelling?" Starlight asks.

"This is rich! I cannot wait until Cāndanī hears this!" Subaha said.

"And hears what!" Staravia shouts.

Then, the kittens see two playful Pichus playing nearby and chase after them.

"Where did they go?" Staravia asks.

"A worried Papa!" Subaha said. "

"Shut up!" Staravia said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aelita is changing in the locker room in order to go swimming with Jeremy.

"The thing about going to school here is that the beach is nearby," she said.

Aelita undresses and wraps a towel around her. She lays our her beach attire on the beach. Then she hears three male voices.

"I heard we have some fresh meat!" Fujio said.

Aelita hides in one of the showers. Fujio and the two boys enter the locker room.

"Look here; I see a sexy swimwear for a yummy bitch!" Jean said.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are?" Aelita gulps.

She looks through the cracks and sees the boys looking for any girls in the room. She is scared but realizes that she left her phone charging nearby. Aelita tries to summon her wand, but Induj sees a shadow moving. At the same time, Jeremy is about to call Aelita.

"Where is she?"

He starts to type a message but gets a strange feeling. He sees his watch glowing brightly.

"Aelita! She's in trouble!" He looks around until he sees a hockey stick.

"Sorry for the person who left it here."

Back in the locker room, Jean opens all the shower doors but sees no one. Aelita manages to make herself invisible. Jean looks at her, but he can't see her. She is frozen in her tracks until Jean moves to the next shower. Aelita steps out of the shower but Induj ends up pushes her, and she falls to the ground, revealing herself.

"Look who it is! One of the transfers!" Induj said.

"Fresh Meat!" Jean said.

Aelita gets up. "Get out!" She said in a stern voice.

" _Get out!"_ Fujio said while mocking her.

"Cute! She wants us to leave. Too bad, we want to play with her!" Induj said.

Aelita tries to run out of the locker room, but Jean trips her. She can get back to the showers, but the three boys surround her.

"Little Aelita! Play nice, and we'll make it worth your while!" Fujio said.

"Fuck you!" Aelita said.

Jean yanks Aelita towel off, but she covers her chest with her arms. Her new long hair also covers her top. The boys were upset that Aelita is wearing pink shorts and a sheer skirt.

"I guess we have to pull those off as well!" Induj said with a sinister smile.

"And we can play with her breast!"

The boys start to corner Aelita, but Jeremy rushes inside the locker room and hits Jean. The boys were confused. Aelita grabs her towel and runs out of locker room. Jeremy also hits Induj and Fujio in the head.

"Leave her alone you assholes!" Jean chases after Aelita until the Dean of Students grabs her first.

"Aelita!" Mrs. Honest said."What's going on?"

Aelita is scared and falls to the ground. Jean back up and bumps into Fujio and Induj. Jeremy runs to Aelita and hugs her.

"Are you okay?"

"How did you know to come!"

"I'm your boyfriend! It's my job!"

Fujio tries to blame Jeremy.

"Save it!" Another girl told me that your three were looking for some 'fresh meat.' How dare you! To my office!"

The boys leave but give Aelita and Jeremy a warning: "We'll be back!"

Aelita gets up.

"I just want to go home!"

"Okay, I wait for you!"

"No! Just wait by the benches." Jeremy nods and kisses Aelita's forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go, Mickey!"Lesteria shouts.

Mickey is doing drills, and she is keeping up with the boys.

"Go Mickey Go!" Leya shouts.

Mickey is about to score a goal when a taller boy cuts her off and makes her trip.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Hiroki said.

"Not really!" Jack said. "He is on the opposing team. he can block her attack."

"But he did not do it like that to the other boys," Kris said.

"Boys. Girls are better off as cheerleaders!"

"Not true!" Hiroki said. He was about to go to Jack when Kris stops him.

"Leave him. You'll be the one that will get in trouble!"

"Fine!"

Mickey gets up and scores three goals.

Her teammates are glad, but when the captain, the boy who cut Mickey off, looks at them, they walk away. Mickey sits down.

"You're great! We don't have the funds for a lot of teams, the school tries to start a co-ed team, but the boys outnumbered the girls, so we have only a boys' team," the coach said.

"Thanks!" Mickey said.

She went to get some water, but two boys throw water at her.

"Sorry! We thought that you were wet from us boys!" Steve said.

"Get over yourself!" Mickey said.

Steve pushed her. "Get over this. You don't belong here!"

Lesteria hears this. Mickey gets her bag.

"That was mean!" Lesteria said.

"I know, maybe I should just give up," Mickey said.

"No! Girls can do anything a boy can do. You can't quit just becasue those boys are cavemen!" Kris said.

Mickey sighs. "Theo is here. he can give you guys a ride home."

"Thank you!" They said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staravia arrives and sees Ash sitting by the window.

"Hey, Ash!"

"Hey, Staravia!" Ash said.

"How honest are you?"

"Honest! I tell you like it is!"

Pikachu looks at Staravia and sighs. Staravia looks confused until he sees Ash holding his cell phone.

"Ash? Have you been using your cellphone?"

"Yes!" "Was it Allison!"

"Brock!"

Staravia looks worried."I can explain!"

"I feed you and take care of you and Pikachu. I am not taking care of your responsibilities!"

"You got it all wrong!" Staravia shouts.

"You tell me that I am going to have 'relations' with Allison, I need to use prot-"

"Ash! Those kittens are not mine!"

"You talk about _Maury_ , and here you are!"

"Ash, Please!" Ash slams the door on Staravia.

"Maybe his woman his knock some sense into him."

He goes to the parlor and sees Allison, Gary, Ash J, Yumi, Ulrich, and Rocky all waiting for him.

"What did I do?" He sees Shaanti and Starlight. "I'm innocent!"

"You should have told us!" Yumi said.

"I just got here. We have not been here long enough!" Staravia shouts.

"They can talk and have the heart mark. They're magical like you!" Gary said.

"I'm framed!" Staravia shouts.

"Papa! Why are you freaking out!" Starlight said.

"I'm doomed!" The twins hear this.

"That sounds like Starlight!" Leya said.

She and Lesteria wined up their snowglobes and _Moonlight Destiny_. There is a glow, and the twins are in a forest with lights and clouds. They are in their silver princess saris.

"Diancie!" Lesteria said.

"Xerneas!" Leya said.

They hug the Pokemon.

"What's wrong Princesses?" Diancie asks.

"Our friend, Mickey," Leya said. "She wants to play soccer, but the boys in our school won't let her."

"Does she go to a leader or something?"

"A leader?"

"She means like the coach. He supports her, but the boys are jerks!" Lesteria said.

"I see. What are your friends doing to help?" Xerneas asks.

"We are encouraging her to do it. But she is hurt by the boys. I wish we can help her more," Lesteria said.

Then, the pink Alicorn appears and sits.

"Come fly and think about different ways to help!"

"Can we?" Leya asks.

"Yes, she's nice!" Xerneas said.

The girls climb on and see the forest glow with lights and enjoy the smells of the forest.

"This is fun! I never know life in a snowglobe is cool!" Leya said.

"We don't live in a snowglobe," Diancie said.

"We take shelter in a world located at the center of three lakes in the Sinnoh Region," Xerneas said.

"Shelter? As in you can't go back to your real home," Lesteria said.

Diancie looks sad. "That's why they need your help," Alicorn said. "They are in danger by a ruler who wants to take them all."

"Who is all?" Leya asks.

"Not yet. We need to help you first!"

"Well, we can get students who are okay with Mickey being on the boys' team," Lesteria said.

"We can also ask the coach to do some team building skills so everyone, including the jerk captain, can work with each other," Leya said.

"That's a good idea. a support system for your friend and a way to build a stronger on within her team," Alicorn said.

Back at the parlor, Staravia is losing his case.

Then Aelita and Jeremy walk in. "Hey. I thought you two were going to the beach to collect seashells," Yumi said.

"We changed our minds," Jeremy said.

"Who are the cute kittens?" Aelita asks.

"Staravia's," Subaha said.

Aelita and Jeremy looked at Staravia. "You told us guys to be responsi-" Jeremy starts.

"Shut up!" Staravia said.

Cāndanī walks up to Staravia and smacks him.

"You had a baby on her!" Twilight said.

"Or two!" Dusk said.

The two Pichus appear, and the kittens chase after them. Riachu sees the Pichus and goes after them as well. Allison goes upstairs to see Dawn, who is sending flirtatious messages to Odd.

"Dawn! You missed it downstairs!"

"I heard the smack. It sucks that Staravia is such a guy!"

"I know!" Allison sees Dawn smiling.

"Dawn!"

"What happened?"

"You! Are you okay?"

"Yes!"

Leya arrives. "Allison! Can you and Ash take me and Lesteria shopping?"

"Last time Ash and boys went shopping, they all cried!" Dawn said.

"Just to _Micheal's_. We want to make a few banners for Mickey because she wants to try out for the soccer team and..." Leya explains the whole story.

"Of course!"

"I'll come too!" Aelita said. "Nothing like girl power!"

Lesteria laughed as she enters the room. Allison goes to Dawn.

"We will talk about this later!"

"Okay!" Dawn said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Periwinkle dances until Zara enters.

"Good work. Making Aelita squirm and Jeremy feeling he cannot protect her, what a way to unlock their fears."

"Thank you! Aelita has such a juicy fear. And Jeremy always has this fear around him also."

Periwinkle dresses up like Frollo, the archdeacon of the Notre Dame cathedral in the ballet. She starts to dance.

"I summon Fleur de Lys. Keep the two of awakening from their nightmares, so we may get their guardians ours to please her."

After the store, Aelita sits in the park looking up at the sky.

"I can't believe that those jerks were going to..."

"At least they have been expelled," Jeremy said.

"Why did you ask me to come to the store? Ash, Allison, and yourself were more than enough workforce."

"I felt scared just in case they were here or there. Beverly Hills is a huge but small at the same time." Jeremy sits next to her and kisses her.

"I understand. I'm glad I was there to help you. Sometimes I feel I wouldn't be who I am if I didn't have friends to support me or back me up."

"Jeremy! I liked you even before the others were your friends!" Jeremy smiles.

"Your mom must be proud of you!" Jeremy notices that Aelita's smiles disappear.

"Thinking about your mom."

"I miss her. It's not fair that a mother fucking bastard has her. Tricked her into marrying him and is keeping her away from me!" Aelita cries.

"I miss my father too. I miss my family!"

Jeremy hugs her. Then, Fleur de Lys appears.

"I must allow you both to relive your fears!"

"Excuse me! Who are you!" Jeremy and Aelita shout.

Fleur breaks her necklace and traps Aelita and Jeremy in a dream bubble. Lesteria sees Fleur and runs to tell the others.

 _ **Heart Willpower Meditation! Advanced!**_

 _ **Heart Princess Meditation! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Princess Meditation! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Rainbow Meditation! Advance!**_

"Where are Jeremy and Aelita?" Princess Armour Heart asks.

"In those black bubbles!" Vaaris Armour Heart shouts.

Fleur summoned church bells that ring over and over.

"My ears!" Atirkt Armour Heart said. Just then orange chains rounded up all bells.

"Excuse me! I think you're disturbing the peace!" Soldier Armour Circle said.

Fleur growls. "Your friends will never awake from their living nightmare!"

Fleur waves her hands in a circular motion and creates thousands of Quasimodo with the uniqueness symbol on each forehead.

"I thought the Hunchback of Notre Dame would be a good guy," Soldier Armour Pentagon said.

"My Esmeralda will be still asleep for as long as possible for her to be happy."

Ice and snow cover the park create a frozen cave around the two bubbles that have Jeremy and Aelita.

"Our powers won't work. It's too cold!" Soldier Armour Triangle said.

Then a blast of light appears. "Unified Lighting around!" Electrical discs were charging at the many Quasimodo at about 60m/s.

"What about us?" Space Armour Keeper and Unity Armour Keeper said.

"Hey, where is your sister?" Soldier Armour Octagon asks.

"You tell us?" Unity Amour Keeper said.

The remaining Quasimodos make the whole sky dark and the air thick.

"They are going to make another snow storm!" Atirikt Amour Heart shouts.

Just as the snow storm hits them, Time Armour Keeper uses her staff to freeze the attack. "Time Metronome!"

The attack is frozen in place, but so is everything around it. Atirikt Armour Heart and Vaaris Armour Heart were able to join hands and make a wish.

 _"Please! Our Alicorn friend! Please help us to save our friends."_

In the sky, a pink light shined brighter than the morning star. Two beams of light went towards the bubbles

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aelita wakes up and is in the forest. The trees are green, and the air is fresh. She sees her parents.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

She runs to them, but a strange deformed man grabs her mother.

"Mommy!" She runs towards the deformed man, but another deformed man also grabbed her mother.

"Leave her alone!" Aelita cries out.

"Aelita!" Her mother cries out.

The two deformed men looked at Aelita, and she stopped in her tracks. The men were all black and had shades. "You have no family now!" They told her.

Aelita is heartbroken. Then another deformed man takes her father.

"Aelita! Run to the tree tower for your protection!" Her father yells at her.

Aelita tries to grab the deformed man to let go of her father, but the deformed man turns around, and all Aelita sees are the eyes of XANA and it spoked to her.

"You have no family, and you are all alone." The man leaves.

Aelita cries near the tree. "Momm! Daddy!"

Jeremy wakes up in the town square in an ancient village. He had chains around his ankles, and he has a stab wound on his back. He hears the town people cheer: "Kill the girl! Kill the gypsy!"

"Aelita!" Jeremy cries out.

He needs help and spots his friends all doing villagers' work.

"They will not help you!" An old woman said.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asks.

"Go ask them," the woman spoke.

Jeremy calls out to his friends, but they do not even stop to answer him.

"See!" The woman said.

Jeremy calls out again and again, and each time he does, he friends move further and further away from him.

"Let's kill the girl! We can hang her!" The town's people shout.

"Aelita!" Jeremy cries out. He is stuck and alone.

Aelita cries until she sees something shining in the light. She touches it and sees that it is an ice wing. A bird-like creature flies over her, and a voice spoke to her: _Please use this to save us._ Aelita was confused, but then a man dressed in blue arrived with the three deformed men in chains and her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She runs to them.

"Thank you!" She told the man.

The man smiles at her. "How should I punish these men?"

"Don't! Let them go! Karma will seek them!"

The man smiles at her. "I like your heart! Be kind to those who wronged you!"

The man gives her a scarf that has her new pocketwatch in it.

Jeremy tries to break the chains until he sees the old woman give him something: a blue nail with a red line on it. The nail looks flat and feels like it came from an underwater creature. A shadow of a whale-like creature is seen near the well that Jeremy can see a voice gives him the same message as Aelita: _Please use this to save us._ Jeremy smiles, and he can break free from the chains. He runs to the town square and frees Aelita.

"I am here to clear her name!"

Then all of Jeremy's friends arrive to help him fight off Frollo, who is Zevesh in disguise. Aelita kisses Jeremy and gives him her headscarf, which had his pocket watch in it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Diamond Cosmic Ice Action! Advance!**_

 _ **Square Cosmic Sea Action! Advance!**_

Aelita's watch medallion comes off her bracelet and enters her pocket-watch and glows with ice covering the watch. Aelita's body is light blue, and her hair shines white. She takes the pocket-watch and draws a circle of ice around her, which engulfs her. Her new Armour attire appears, her skin turns pink, her ears are pointy, and she is exactly one foot taller than as a human. Jeremy's watch medallion comes off his wristwatch and enters his pocket-watch and glows with sea water covering the watch. Jeremy's body is a dark blue with the pocket-watch in his hands. He draws a circle seawater around him, which engulfs him. His new Armour attire appears, his skin turns pink, his ears are pointy, and he is exactly one foot taller than as a human.

Soldier Armour Diamond uses her new sword to break everyone out of the frozen prison.

"Diamond's Frozen Melody!"

Her sword glows, and a mixture of ice and water that look like DJ records breaks the cold trap, and everyone on both sides is freed.

"Hey! they broke free!" Atirkt Armour Heart said.

At the same time, Periwinkle is thrown off her stage and crashes into something.

"What the fuck!" Her sister, Apricot comes to her aide.

"What happened?"

"They broke free of their dream bubbles!" Zevesh said.

"How!" Periwinkle said.

"Their Guardians! They helped them. Which means that they must be trapped in out snowglobes," he said with a smirk.

Fleur gets upset.

"I will finish you all!"

She makes a few more Quasimodos, but Soldier Armour Square stops her.

"Square Gygabyte Tsunami!" His sword glows and thousands of watery binary numbers attack the Quasimodos and paralyze Fleur. Princess Armour Heart and Knight Armour Heart used their swords in a combined attack.

"Sword Justice Thunderstorm!"

"Heart Electrical Revolution!" A mixture of blue and rainbow attacked Fluer, and she crumbles to dust, only leaving the uniqueness symbol in her place. The alicorn appears and gives Atirkt Armour Heart and Vaaris Armour Heart their crystal bells.

"Why do we these again?" Vaaris Armour Heart asks.

"Becasue Fleur turned this city into a frozen wonderland," Soldier Armour Star said.

"Good enough!" Atirkt Armour Heart said. The twins hold hands and shout,

"Thunder and Lightning, remove the darkness from us!" The bell sound waves break the dome and awaken the whole city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afterwards, all the cats arrive with Pikachu and Raichu.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Princess Armour Heart asks. Raichu jumps on her head, but two Pichus starts to swing from her hair.

"I heard from Beree that Staravia has kittens," Time Armour Keeper said.

"No! I don't!" Staravia said.

Then, Shaanti and Starlight appear from the air and jump into the twins arms.

"Shaanti!" Vaaris Armour Heart said.

"Starlight!" Atirkt Armour Heart said.

Everyone looks at them.

"Please fill in some holes in this story!" Soldier Armour Pentagon said."I only heard the version from a crying Staravia!"

"These are our kittens from the future!" Atirkt Armour Heart said.

"Oh! So that means Staravia father's them in the future!" Knight Armour Heart said.

"Yes! Our Mama told us to find him first because she would be busy all day!" Starlight said.

"You mean Cāndanī!" Princess Armour Heart said.

"Excuse me!"Cāndanī shouts.

"Mama!" The kittens shout as they run towards Cāndanī.

"I am going to be sick!" Staravia said.

"Well, then!" Time Armour Keeper said with a smile.

"Don't even say it!" Cāndanī said.

Then Soldier Armour Diamond notices the Pichus swinging on Princess Armour Heart's hair.

"Where did these little cuties come from?"

"Star!" Atirkt Armour Heart said.

"Joy!" Vaaris Armour Heart said.

"Pichu!" The two jump on their trainers' head.

"I am going to stop you right here!" Space Armour Keeper said.

"Can you explain?" The two Pichus jump of Space Armour Keeper and kiss him on each cheek.

"Cute!" Unity Armour Keeper said.

The Pichus jump back to the twins. Star was named after Nurse Joy's daughter, and Joy was named after nurse Joy. Each of them has a soothe bell around their necks. To tell the difference, Joy has light pink cheeks. This will imply that Joy only like to eat a particular food and becasue of this, Joy (who is a girl like Star) will evolve into an Alohan Raichu while Star will be a Kanto Raichu.

"Hey, you two knock it off!" Shaanti shouts.

"Whatever! Shaanti, you are not the boss!" Joy said.

"Plus, why are you here?" Star asks.

"Because you two snuck off into the Time-Space Doors and we had to find you!" Starlight shouts.

"You two cannot roam around here. Nobody is going to know that you two a Palace Pichus and will try to poach you or steal your bells!" Shaanti shouts.

"Are you done?" Joy said with an attitude.

"Freeze! Since when Pichu can talk!" Soldier Armour Circle said.

Star and Joy run to Pikachu and Raichu. "The soothe bells. Although they increase friendships between trainers and their Pokemon, we wanted to have a real conversation with them, so somehow the bell allowed us to speak your language," Star said.

"And I am going to ask,"Soldier Armour Octagon started.

"Sure, we'll tell you or mini backstory!" Joy said.

"See! Rude!" Shaanti said.

"One day during the recent Monsoon season, the King and Queen heard us in a closet. We are part of a group of Pichus, and we need shelter from all the rain. After the season was over, we chose not to leave. They tried, but we like the Palace. All the rooms, secrets, and food. Plus once their daughters got a hold of us and started to cry becasue they wanted us to stay, the King and Queen had to let us stay. Some of us wanted to partner off with a few of the princesses."

"In other words, they used emotional blackmail to stay!" Starlight said.

"No way!" Star said.

"Talking Pichus, Staravia and Cāndanī's two of many kittens, and a new enemy that did that to our friends?" Soldier Armour Triangle asks.

"It a long and weird story!" Soldier Armour Square said.

"Sure! Things can't get any worse!"

Harlequin starts to write in her book. "My sister may not have kept them in their bibbles, but we got their guardians! I will make sure Yumi and Ulrich suffer just like them."

As she writes, blood drips on the floor, and one drop has Yumi and Ulrich's image on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Mickey has a boost of confidence from the crowd and the posters that Leya and Lesteria made. The twins brought their backpacks and opened them so Dianice and Xerneas can see Mickey. Alicorn joins them as well. _Well done Princesses. You two are the ones who can save us all._ Mickey makes the team, and the team captain was replaced with a nice Eighth Grader. In Beverly Hills High School, Yumi is about to enter her Trigonometry Class when a white male classmate walks by her and said.

"I'll bet this Asian bitch will be great in this class. They all want to come into my county and take over. That Japanese slut need to be placed in a concentration camp!" (Note: This is so not how I feel at all. This is the story!) Yumi stops in her tracks. Brock is about to drink some water when a girl wearing a red satin dress sits next to him.

"Hi!" The girl said.

"Wow!" Brock said.

"Thank you!" The girl smiles.

"Would you like to go out with me?" The girl said.

"Sure!" Brock said. "My name is Brock!"

"My name is Periwinkle!"

Periwinkle kisses Brock. Brock smiles but feels like he is in a trance.

"See you soon!" Periwinkle said. She leaves with a sinister smile on her face.


	3. Arc 113: Volcano

_Volcano_

Harlequin finishes her story. "I cannot wait to unlock Yumi and Ulrich's fears. I want to dance all over them and steal their guardians to please her!"

Magenta walks in wearing her Chame Jares Princess tutu. "Come on! We have our show to do, and Zara is waiting. She is such a bitch for an old hag."

"I will be there. I will let my story run on autopilot," Harlequin as she puts on her princess tutu.

Zara comes on the stage. "Today at the Beverly Hills ballet, we will perform that familiar ballet, _Graduation Ball_."

The four girls dance with four boys. The girls created the boys. Towards the end, Periwinkle and a boy sneak off alone before getting yelled out by their headmasters. The boy the Periwinkle kissed in the scene looks a lot like Brock. The audience thinks Zara is wearing a costume when she yells at the performers but is she? After the show, Harlequin goes to her story.

"Everything is great to please her!" She sees blood dripping from the pen she used to write her story.

"Let it be written!" She shouts.

Ulrich picks up his pocket watch and admires the crystals around the clock face. He appears to not notice the dripping blood on the watch but hears a student yelling.

"Who's that? It's only ten' clock," Ulrich said to himself.

He goes to the scene and gets angry. A girl, Lizzy, is yelling prejudice slurs at Yumi. Yumi puts on her earbuds to block out Lizzy's yelling, but Lizzy rips them off.

"Did your dad who works at some tech place buy your these?" Yumi gets up.

"You're some crazy bitch!"

"Of course some Asian bitch will tell American blood that she's crazy!"

"Hey!" Ulrich intervenes.

"Fuck off! We all go to this school and live in this country. We all can coexist here!"

"What are you? Her boyfriend!" Lizzy asks. Ulrich smiles and kisses Yumi.

"This is why..." Lizzy started.

"Shut up!" Yumi shouts as Ulrich whisks her away.

"Are you okay?" Ulrich asks.

"Yeah. I can't believe that people here are so 1960s," Yumi said.

Ulrich wraps his arms around Yumi and rests her head on his chest, and both of them sigh.

Kris shows off her Sylveon to her friends.

"Now Sylveon, use healing power!"

Everone feels a warm glow around them.

"That was cool! You're getting better at this!"Hiroki said.

"Thanks!" Kris said.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon shouts.

"My Sylveon thanks you too!"

They laugh. Kris's phone rings and she answers it, then hang up.

"My dad is here. he can bring you guys home."

"Cool! I heard your dad drives a Jeep!" Mickey said.

When they meet kris's dad a few block away, the twins, Mickey, and Hiroki were shocked.

"Dad!" Kris said. "Hey, Kris, look who decided to take a break from the office!"

"Papa!" Kris hugs her papa.

"This is my dad and papa!"

"Nice to meet you," Leya said.

"So, the driver is the amazing businessman!" Lesteria said.

"Well, yes I am," Phillip (dad) said.

Hiroki did not know what to say. He realized that Kris has two father: not a father and stepfather, uncle and father, or a father and best friend who cannot get a partner. Two fathers, something he was not expecting.

"No wonder Kris is always smiling. You both emit a positive ray of sunshine in her life," Hiroki said.

"Well, thank you!" David (papa) said. Then a group of students walked by and started to shout.

"We don't want you here!" "Faggots need to be burned to the ground!" "Your child needs to be raised in a proper home!"

Kris rushes her friends to the Jeep.

"Lets' go, Dad!" She shouts.

As they drive, someone makes their Squirtle uses bubble on the car. However, David calls his Gallade to use Protect, and the car drives off. Kris calls her Sylveon to use charm to confused the Squirtle. Kris buckles her seatbelt and sighs.

"Thanks, Sylveon!"

"Sylveon!" She returns it to her Pokeball.

All of Kris friends look at her.

"Are you okay?" Phillip asks. "

Shaken but not stirred," Mickey said.

"Who was that?" Leya asks. "

Ex-Eighth graders. They targeted my family and sent them death threats. The principal expelled them, but I guess they still have some unfinished business. they still gather to continued their evil tyrants." Kris tears up as she relives the moments. "You'll think they will have some respect since my papa is in the Air Force.

"That is so wrong! Who cares if you have two moms, two dads, a single parent, raised by grandparents and so on! My 'cousin and his watch this show that says _Blood doesn't make a family, love does!_ " Lesteria noted.

"Right! A family is a family!" Leya said.

Hiroki did not know what to say and feel conflicted. He remembers that his grandmother mentioned that same-sex couples are "not organic".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the beach villa, Aelita and Jeremy were staring at the Pokemon artifacts that they found in their nightmares.

"I know that this ice wing came from a Pokemon but which one and why?"

"I know the feeling. Before I woke up, I saw a shadow of a Pokeom before I found this fin,' Jeremy said.

"Well, I want to see this up close," Subaha said.

When she touches the ice wing, she gets a refreshing burst of energy.

"That's cold!" Subaha said.

Then Pulse jumps on Aelita's shoulders and admires the ice wing. When Pulse touches the ice wing, a burst of energy goes through both. Then Minun and Jeremy experience the same thing.

"What was that?" Aelita asks.

"I don't know. I felt a warm feeling; then I saw myself playing with Minun," Jeremy said.

"The same with me but with Pulse," Aelita said.

"It was like I could read Pulse's mind." Gary was there, and he was puzzled by the whole thing.

Subaha wanted to investigate further, but a crash from the kitchen sent her flying to Aelita's arms.

"Scaredy Cat!" Dusk said.

"Shut up!" Subaha said.

"That must have been Odd. We hid all the snacks from him!" Aelita said.

Odd was looking for a large saucepan.

"Since when you can cook?" Dawn asks.

"When you're a walking stomach," Odd joked.

" I decided to make my famous Chicken Parmesan with Penne."

"Fancy!" "Yep and Houdoom help me out."

"With what? We have a stove!" Odd shows Dawn four plumped tomatoes.

"Use flamethrower!" Houdoom gently lets the flames smoke the tomatoes.

"That smells good!" Dawn said.

"It adds an extra kick to the dish," Odd said.

Houndoom uses his horns gives Dawn a bowl with some crushed up tomatoes that Odd made earlier. Odd offers Dawn some.

"This is so good!" Dawn blushed.

She blushed some more when Odd let his thumb glide on her lips. Odd blushes himself. Then Yumi angerly enters the kitchen and slams her bag on the island table. Odd and Dawn snap out of their moment.

Himontop spins his way next to Yumi. "Himontop!"

Yumi ignores him. Himontop uses sunny day to shed some light on Yumi.

"Whoa! Hey, Himontop! I'm sorry!" Yumi hugs Himontop and notices Odd, Dawn, and Houndoom staring at her.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes! Is everything okay?" Dawn asks.

"No! some racist bitch got on my nerves!"

"Excuse me?" Odd asks. Yumi recalls the incident to her friends.

Meanwhile, Lesteria and Leya got to their rooms and looked at their snowglobes.

"May we please come a visit?" Leya asks.

"We need to talk to you guys," Lesteria said.

"Not just for our problems but your own," Leya said.

Nothing happened.

"Please. We sense that something is wrong," Lesteria said.

The snowglobes glow brightly. The twins are back in the twinkly forest.

"Diancie!" Lesteria said.

"Xerneas!" Leya said.

The girls run to the Pokemon. "Who are your cute friends?" Diancie asks.

"This is my cat, Shaanti, and my Pokemon, Joy," Lesteria said.

"This is my cat, Starlight, and my Pokemon, Star," Leya said.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," Diancie said.

"Thank you! You and Xerneas have been great to our trainers," Joy said.

"And so has Alicorn," Shaanti said.

"No need to thank me," Alicorn said. "The princesses have been our friends."

Lesteria laughs, and Leya blushed. She hugs Alicorn.

"Are you all okay? We know that you are all hiding but..."

"My friends!" Diancie said.

"They were all destroyed becasue they are looking for me."

"Who?" Lesteria asks.

"I don't know. I fear that it may be the same foes who attacked your friends yesterday. "

"The group that has the uniqueness symbol!" Leya said.

"Yesterday was scary," Starlight said.

"I know! We were worried about you two, but you guys kicked some serious bad guy booty!" Joy said.

"But you two have a problem. We want to help you," Diancie said. Leya notices that Xerneas is quiet.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Xerneas looks down.

"I turned into a tree to heal myself and to protect the forest I reside in, but those foes turned it into a wasteland. I felt so helpless. The Pokemon that lived there guided me to safety, but I could not return the favor." Leya hugs Xerneas.

"We promised that we would have you two and we will."

"True but for now, we want to help you and your sister. We want to guide you both."

Allison enters the living room and sees Ulrich talking to Brock, Ash, and Ash J.

"What is happening?" Ulrich quickly fills Allison in.

"That is horrible. I can't believe that people like that still exist."

"I know. How is Yumi?" Ash asks.

"She's fine, but I can tell she's mad as fuck!" Ulrich said.

"I would be too. Yumi takes great pride in her heritage, and for a racist to make her feel like she's nothing just becasue of her culture, that's wrong," Brock said.

"That's wrong and stupid!" Odd said.

"No one should make you feel like that!" Dawn said.

"We heard the whole thing!" Jeremy said with Aelita and Gary to follow.

"You should tell a teacher or someone. Lizzy is in my homeroom," Gary said.

"That's right. You and Yumi are in the same grade," Aelita said.

"I don't want to add fuel to the fire," Yumi said.

"Listen!" Sam said as enters the kitchen with her friends. "Of course she will get mad. Of course, she would blame you. Of course, she would still try to make you feel like you don't belong here but, that is her ignorance blinded her, and she feels inferior to you becasue you can achieve just like her but you will not take anything for granted, she probably did and will in the future." Sam's words touched Yumi.

"Wow, Sam!" Allison said with a smile. Allison and the others arrive to hear Sam's speech.

At the same time, Hiroki comes downstairs and to asks his sister a question. "Do you guys not like Destiny because she is a bisexual?"

Everyone is quiet. The twins come downstairs to here Hiroki's question and are appalled by it.

"Why did you ask that?" Yumi asks.

"Because you're straight and she is a bisexual. So I figure that because of her sexuality, you guys don't like her."

"That is wrong on so many levels!" Allison said.

"Really? Is it wrong that I ask?"

"Calm down Allison. Let me talk to him," Yumi said.

She pulls Hiroki aside. "Where on Earth did you get that idea from?"

"Kris has two fathers, and some kids think it's wrong. So I know that your guys had an issue with Leona and Destiny. Leona becasue she claims she did no wrong to Brock and for Destiny because she is a bisexual."

Yumi sighs. "Our issue with Destiny has nothing to do with her sexuality. She and Leona have the issues that they created for us, and we just cannot get along. Destiny being attracted to both boys and girls has nothing to do with it."

Hiroki does not believe it. "Grandmother told us that same-sex couples are not organic."

"She did. She said that it is not organic also that we cannot force people who to love, besides anyone who is seriously dangerous to everyone."

"When did she say that?"

"You fell asleep." Hiroki laughed.

"Kris's fathers love each other and her. Who cares if they are both males. That is not our call to make, and same-sex couples have been around since the beginning of time."

"Okay. I think I understand: Kris should not feel ashamed of her family. Everyone deserves to have one, no matter what."

"Exactly!" The siblings hug it out.

"How cute!" Odd said.

Everyone heard the conversation, and the twins smiled at Hiroki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then, Allison gets a text message from Joanne: _I heard that Dawn was dragging you out here. Moxie is out here trying to push people out the way because she wants to go to Stars to get a new laptop battery and she might need your brother as back up._

"Who is texting you a whole monologue?" Ash asks.

"Joanne! She thinks Dawn is dragging me to some sale," Allison said.

"I was going to ask," Dawn said.

"Wait, what sale?!" Clover asks.

She pushes her way past Sam and Alex to get the details from Dawn.

"The Groove is having a twilight sale from 5 to 11."

"Girls, we need to go!" Clover said with fire in her eyes.

"Clover, we just went shopping yesterday," Alex said.

"Plus, we have an important history exam to study for," Sam said.

"With the energy from shopping, I can master any exam!" Sam and Alex sigh.

"We can go. I can cook tomorrow," Odd said.

" _You_ were cooking. Then I'm glad for the sale," Jeremy said. Everyone laughed.

"Fine! You can eat your words tomorrow!" Odd said.

Before they leave, Allison grabs her purse and sees the Rainbow Wing glowing. When she touched it, she immediately put it down. "Yumi and Ulrich are in danger." Sam, Gary, and Ash J look at her with an overprotective motive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At The Groove, hundreds of people filled each store. The boys were waiting for the girls in a safe location: Best Buy. Dawn drags Allison, Aelita, and Yumi all over the place. Sam and Alex had to drag clover out of a shoe store because she fought with Mandy. Later, Odd looks through his bag and Ulrich grabs a 1ct diamond necklace from it.

"I saw Dawn looking at this earlier."

"What is your point, Ulrich?"

"Did you buy this for her?"

"No! I bought it for my sister. Her birthday is coming up."

"That's right. What was her name?"

Before Odd could answer, they see Yumi arguing with Lizzy.

"Your kind is not welcome here," Lizzy said.

Yumi leaves, but Lizzy pushes her.

"Leave me alone," Yumi snaps back.

"When you leave my country!" Ulrich arrives when a security guard comes and tries to arrest Yumi for disturbing the peace.

"Hey, she did not do anything," Ulrich said.

"Well, the manager said that this young lady was raising her voice," the guard said.

"She was defending herself because this lady keeps on harassing her."

"He is trying to be a gentleman. This Asian lady here yelled at me when I was trying to order some food," Lizzy said.

"Excuse me. I was here picking up something for my friends. Maybe you should get yourself some. You need some!"

Lizzy lost her cool and was about to strike Yumi when the guard grabbed her and escorted her out of the restaurant. A few minutes later, Yumi brings all her friends a large order of nacho salad. As they eat, they see Yumi looking upset, and Ulrich explains Yumi's encounter with Lizzy. Then Brock arrives with Periwinkle.

"Hey, Brock. Who's your new friend?" Odd asks.

"This is Periwinkle! We met a few days ago. She was here shopping for her sisters when she ran into me, and I told her about the food."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Periwinkle said.

She sits down next to Yumi and Ulrich. Allison gets and unsettling vibe from her. Yumi continues her conversation about Lizzy and sighs.

"Maybe you need some time to regroup and to collect your thoughts," Periwinkle said.

"I think I would," Yumi said.

"Can I go with you? I don't think you should be alone," Ulrich said.

"Of course!" Then Allison senses something is about to go wrong and gets up to follow them. Ash J grabs her.

"Hey, I think they will be okay."

"I don't think so. I know that the enemy will strike them. Just like they did to Aelita and Jeremy."

"I think past events have got you rattled."

"Excuse me!" She yanks her arm away from her brother and starts to follow Yumi and Ulrich. Ash J goes to Gary.

"I think my sister's judgment is cloudy."

"I think so too!" Gary said.

When everyone else gets up, Periwinkle suddenly had to leave. She goes and calls Harlequin.

"I made sure that Yumi and Ulrich are alone."

"Good! Now, I can start the dance," Harlequin said.

She wears her princess and sand starts to dance an act from _The Graduation Ball_. Yumi and Ulrich talk some more.

"I do not want my family heritage to be my downfall. I am proud of who I am, and I do not want to be attacked for that," Yumi said.

"I know. I felt so hurt for you, and I was angry at Lizzy, and I felt like my father for a few minutes," Ulrich said.

"Your father!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yes! I did not have a pleasant feeling inside me."

They continue to talk when a woman starts to sing.

"Fire blaze with fears and sorrow. My family is my weakness. My father is my death. I shall fear them both!"

"What kind of song is that?" Yumi exclaims.

"A song about your fears!" The woman said.

She snaps her fingers, and a black bubble engulfs Yumi and Ulrich. Everyone gets an instant feeling about Yumi and Ulrich.

"I knew it!" Allison said.

Before Dawn rushes to the scene, she sees a necklace, the same one she saw in the window. She looks at it and sees that it said: _To Dawn_ and there is a pentagon drawn on it. Dawn blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yumi and Ulrich are in a grand ballroom. Young women surround Yumi and Ulrich is surrounded by young men. The two teachers start to beat them.

"You are weak. You are not a true Japanese woman. You are wicked to let someone hurt you!" The headmistress said.

"You are your father's child. You will turn your son into a weakling, just like you. You horrible man!" The headmaster said.

With each beating, Yumi and Ulrich see images of their family and how disappointed they look.

"Now, let the ball begin!" The headmistress said, with Yumi and Ulrich on the floor until they black out.

At the same time, Lesteria and Leya see a flash of smoke nearby and left Hiroki eating a giant dessert. Everyone transformed and met about twenty young men and women dressed in white but have blank eyes and the uniqueness symbol on their foreheads.

"Look at the uglies!"Soldier Armour Pentagon said. He summons his sword and beheads one of the monsters. However, two heads grow in its place.

"The girl looked way better before you messed with, Pentagon!" Soldier Armour Square said. He summons his sword and strikes three of the young men.

"Square Gigabyte Tsunami!" The men were gone, but six more are in its place.

"It looks like the more we attack one, the more they come back," Time Armour Keeper said. She sees, three young men and three young women, surround the dark bubble where Yumi and Ulrich are in.

"We need to break the bubble!" Princess Armour Heart said. "I think if we attack with such great force, there will be no time to regenerate."

"What are you talking about?" Space Armour Keeper said.

"It looks like everyone feeds off each other, look," Soldier Armour Octagon said. When Soldier Armour Square attack one of the young men, is "essence" touched one of the others and reformed.

"That's exactly right," Princess Soldier Heart said. She takes out one of the diamonds from her hair. "Heart Thunder Pulsation!" Thunder bounced from one monster to another and froze them in a state of shock.

"Nice one, Princess Armour Heart. We can now get to the bubble," Soldier Armour Circle said.

But the six that were guarding the bubble had a trick up their selves. Harlequin added this to her story. She wrote that if the Soldiers froze her army, the guards would become like rubber, she knows all of their attacks. When Soldier Armour Diamond used her sword, she was in for a slushy. "Diamond's Frozen Melody. The six guards held hands and sent the attack with twice the force.

"What the hell?" She said.

"Let me try!" Soldier Unity Keeper said. "Unified Lighting Around!" Lighting was sent back and made a six-inch hole in the ground.

"Let us try; we have double the power!" Atitikt Armour Heart said. The twins took out their daggers. "Courageous Electrical Daggers!" Gold and Silver sparks went to the six, but gold and silver lighting attacked the Soldiers.

"This is no use!" Knight Armour Heart said. Then the other monsters started to wake up.

"They're waking up!" Vaaris Armour Heart said. She and her sister hold hands in fear. _Please help us. Please help us our Alicorn friend. We need you again._

A pink light from the night sky shines brighter than the morning start and sent two beams to the bubble.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yumi and Ulrich come to and see the headmaster and Headmistress waving paddles at them.

"Had enough!" The Headmistress said.

Yumi gets up, but the woman knocks her down. Ulrich looks around to find a way out of this nightmare when he finds a piece of armor-like skin next to him. He also sees a shadow of a dinosaur-like Pokemon that speaks to him.

" _Your fear is only an idea that you can change."_

Ulrich picks up the piece and stands up. When the headmaster goes to strike him, he hits him back.

"I am my father's child, but I will not treat my child in any of the negative ways my father treats me."

Ulrich pushes the headmaster to the ground, and he turns to space matter. Yumi is about to give up when she sees a gray feather on the floor. She touches it and hears a voice.

" _Your fear is only the doubt that you do not have or need._

Yumi takes the feather, and the headmistress hit her on the head but the paddle breaks.

"I am proud of who I am, and if 'other' people have a problem with who I am, that is on them, not me!"

Yumi pushes the headmistress to the floor, and she turns into space matter. Yumi realizes that Ulrich is right across from her. They meet up and hug, and a student hands them each a diploma with their pocket watches in it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 ** _Star Cosmic Blaze Action! Advance!_**

 ** _Triangle Cosmic Flare Action! Advance!_**

Yumi's watch medallion comes off her bracelet and enters her pocket-watch and glows with red flames covering the watch. Yumi's body is amber, and her hair shines white. She takes the pocket-watch and draws a circle of red flames around her, which engulfs her. Her new Armour attire appears, her skin turns pink, her ears are pointy, and she is exactly one foot taller than as a human. Ulrich's watch medallion comes off his wristwatch and enters his pocket-watch and glows with green flames covering the watch. Ulrich's body is emerald with the pocket-watch in his hands. He draws a circle of green flames around him, which engulfs him. His new Armour attire appears, his skin turns pink, his ears are pointy, and he is exactly one foot taller than as a human.

Harlequin is knocked off her feet. Zevesh goes to her.

"What is it, my dancer?"

"They changed the story again!" "How could this be? We know all of their moves!"

"Well, I guess not! I assumed that Yumi and Ulrich would be trapped forever! They are tougher than they look!"

"I can see that these palace kids have a few backbones after all. Your sisters will need to write up a masterpiece for the next two!"

Just then, Magenta walks in.

"We got them! Now we got four of their guardians! We please _her!_ She needs the others!"

"At least that was done," Harlequin said.

Back on the battlefield, Soldier Armour Triangle uses his sword to wash the competition out of the way.

"Triangle Combat Flare!" Sets of three green triangles attacked each monster and burned them.

"Star Zenful Ignition!" Red fireworks turned the six guards into dust.

"Triangle! Star!" Knight Armour Heart shouted.

"Missed us!" Soldier Armour Star said.

Two of the monsters started to regenerate, and Princess Soldier Heart took out her sword. "Heart Electrical Revolution!"

The Rainbow lighting attack what is left of the monsters and only left a badly burned uniqueness symbol.

"Now we need to clean up the mess," Armour Vaaris Heart said.

"Wait!" Cāndanī shouts. She and the other cats arrive at the scene. "Let Square and Diamond scan the area first so we can study it."

"Of, we can do that!" Soldier Armour Diamond said. At the same time, Soldier Amour Triangle and Soldier Armour Star look at their red armor-like skin and gray feather respectfully. Then their Pokemon came out of their Pokemon. Hitmontop was entranced by the feather and touched it. Gardevoir looks at the skin and makes a psychic connection with it and touches it as well. Both Pokemon get an instant burst of energy and Triangle, and Star felt a connection to their Pokemon.

"Whoa! Hitmontop, I know that you're scared, but you don't have to worry about me. That is my job for you!" Soldier Armour Star said.

"Hitmontop!"

"What just happened?" Time Armour Keeper asks.

"Keep watching," Space Armour Keeper said.

"The same goes with you, Gardevoir," Soldier Armour Triangle said.

"Gardevoir!" Gardevoir laughs.

"It appears that those Pokemon artifacts bring them closer to their Pokemon," Space Armour Keeper said.

"We need to know which Pokemon those artifacts come from and why?" Unity Armour Keeper said.

"And why these guys? Why them?" Time Armour Keeper said.

"That is what happened to us," Soldier Armour Square said.

"You guys can do your magic!" Soldier Armour Diamond said.

Atitikt Armour Heart and Vaaris Armour Heart were given their bells from Alicorn.

"And we need to know who that Alicorn is?" Time Armour Keeper said.

The girls hold hands and ring their bells, "Thunder and Lighting, remove the darkness from upon us!" The rings remove all trace from the area.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day, Lizzy was nowhere in sight. Yumi told her homeroom teacher about Lizzy, and now Lizzy is speaking to the Dean of Students. Hiroki talked to Kris and told her that if she ever needed a friend, he is the one. This made everyone laugh. Brock is texting Periwinkle about their plans for tonight when a student knocks him down. Brock goes to his locker and sees something on it, something that would make him mad. At the Beverly Hills Ballet, Magenta writes her story when Periwinkle goes to her.

"Can you go easy on Brock?"

"Easy? Going soft on us?"

"No, but it would make my plan easier if you go easy on Brock, please?"

"Fine! I do hope that Brock is falling in love with you. We could use that rift in their group to help please _her."_

"He is. He is taking me to the movies. I will make sure he is alone for you to do your worse, sister." "Thanks!"

Magenta writes in her book. As she writes, blood drips from the pen. Each blood drop has Brock's face on it.


	4. Arc 114: Iris (Hold Me Close)

_Iris (Hold Me Close)_

Brock is at the Pokemon Center for his internship. His Chansey helps him treat the patients.

"Can you pass me the burn spray, please?" Brock asks.

"Chansey!" Chansey said.

Brock applies the spray on a Marill, who was in a fierce Pokemon battle.

"You fought hard, didn't you?" Brock said to Marill.

"Marill!" Marill smiles with glee.

Brock puts a bandage on Marill. "All done!"

Marill's trainer, Spike arrives. "Thanks, DIT Brock!"

"You're welcome!" Brock said.

"Marill!" Marill said to Chansey as he thanked Chansey and Brock.

"Chansey!" Chansey said back.

DIT (Doctor in Training) is an intern for high school students and undergraduate students. Beyond this, they are called residents in medical school. Brock clears his station and is greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Nice work, Brock!"

"Tha-Thanks Nurse Joy!" Brock's heart begins to beat loudly.

"You are making excellent progress on your internships, your skills as a breeder transfer well into the program; your Chansey has wonderful skills as well. The bond between the two of you is strong. Your Croagunk's ability to interact with nervous Pokemon is a bonus. Croagunks's persistence helps the Pokemon waiting for treatment feel at ease!"

"Thank you!" Brock said.

Brock waits until Nurse Joy leaves to have a sigh of relief.

"This is hard work! Huh, guys?"

"Chansey!"

"Cro-"

Brock recalls the note on his locker. "First Yumi, now me! People need to understand that this is the 21st century."

Another intern walks into see, Brock.

"How was it?" Malik asks.

"No sweat! Just a burn," Brock said.

"A burn! I had a tangled Dodrio!"

"That's like the fifth one this week. I feel like we see a Dodtrio here every day!"

"Right!"

As the two talk, their pokemon get acquainted as well. Malik has a Musharna and a Dewott. Dewott shows off his incredible skills as well as 8he cuts through the ice. Croagunk uses one move to cut the ice into pieces, leaving Dewott in dismay.

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * xx * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * xx * x * x * x * x * x *

Magenta finishes her story.

"Brock is not going to know what hit him!"

"Are you going to go easy as Periwinkle said?" Apricot asks.

"Zara said I have to. If Brock gets too much, it could ruin the whole plan."

"Which is?"

"To make Brock fell in love with Periwinkle and cause a rift among the Fairy Soldiers."

"Brock does not have a significant other, does he?"

"Nope! Single and happy but not for long! His friends will think Periwinkle is the cause and brock will choose her over them."

"Then after we please _her_ , Periwinkle will break his heart and his friends will not take him back, and that opening will lead us to victory." Apricot laughs.

"It will be funnier when we destroy the Queen's children!" Magenta said.

"Of course, that little princess will not have her court to protect her."

Harlequin and Periwinkle enter and talk about Pwerinkle's fashion attire for her date with Brock.

"Where are you going again?" Harlequin asks.

"The beach! There is a performance by Dug-Leo!" Periwinkle said.

"You mean DJ Leo and his famous Alohan Dugrio(s)!"

"Yep! That's the one!" Harlequin sighs.

"Maybe one day, a boy will take me."

"Maybe but, we would have taken over the world by them," Apricot said.

"Not this world, Planet Hearts, and the Seven Cretaceous Planets," Harlequin said.

"Well, their guardians are from this world as well," Magenta said.

"Fair! We can just steal the music group for ourselves," Harlequin said.

Magenta opens her book.

"Let it be written!"

She shouts as blood drips from the tip of the pen.

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * xx * x * x * x * xx * x * x * x * x * xx ** x * x * x * xx * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * xx ** x * x *

Brock and Malik discuss their interest in the program.

"I want to use my skills to be a traveling doctor. many cities and towns do not have a Pokemon Center nearby, and Many Pokemon tend to suffer," Malik said.

"That's a great idea. When I was traveling with my best friend, Ash, back on our journey, he told me that his hometown did not have a Pokemon Center. Professor Oak, who resides there, does his best. Now, they have one, but he wished one had been there when he was younger," Brock said.

"That is my point exactly. My father grew up in a small town where a few people lost their Pokemon during a storm becasue the nearest Pokemon Center was three miles away but the roads were closed. My father lost his Charmeleon, his second Pokemon, that night. He tried to keep the flame going but he could not, and Charmeleon could not hang on."

Brock touches Malik's shoulders. "I can see that you want to make your father proud."

"I do. But enough about me, what about you?"

"I want to do a series of classes that will help trainers provide basic medical care to their Pokemon in times of need and to ensure that their Pokemon can make it to a Pokemon Center."

"Basic skills?"

"Of course! People and Pokemon depend on each other, and if a trainer can apply basic skills to help them, they can save time until helps arrives."

"Meaning, it will take away time that their Pokemon is not getting treatment by doing it themselves?"

"Yes. I remember traveling with my friends, and serval Pokemon got hurt on a ship. Although I felt that my breeder skills helped the Pokemon until Nurse Joy was available, I wanted to do more, and most of the trainers felt helpless at times. I want trainers to be able to feel empowered and have the basic knowledge to treat their Pokemon, and if they need more help, at least they can do something for their Pokemon."

"That sounds great. Just think, a traveling doctor plus people knowing basic medical skills, more Pokemon can be saved in a timely fashion."

"A perfect blend."

The boys laughed. Then a CRASH! Dewott is about to battle Croagunk with Chansey and Musharna watching.

"Cut it out!" Brock said.

"Dewott, knock it off!" Malik said.

The Pokemon part ways but Dewott gave Croagunk the death glare. Minutes later, Nurse Joy gave the boys their evaluations cards. Brock is pleased, but Malik was not. Around 5:00 pm, when the internship was over, Brock overhears Nurse Joy and Malik talking. He calls his Pokemon back to their Pokeballs.

"Thanks, guys!" He listens.

"Go on Malik, Explain your idea about basic skills classes for trainers."

"I thought that trainers could learn basic medical skills to help their Pokemon and in an event when they cannot get to a Pokemon Center in a timely fashion, they can save time by using their skills."

Brock was amazing on how well Malik was explaining HIS idea to Nurse Joy and taking all the credit. A few minutes later, Brock rides home on his bike when he sees Staravia and Starlight sitting nearby.

"What are you two doing here?" Brock asks.

"Starlight and her sister had a huge blowout, so I agree to talk to Starlight," Staravia said.

"Well, she stole my idea. I was the one who wanted to go to the beach!" Starlight shouted.

"Maybe a nice ride can help," Brock said.

"Good idea," Starlight said.

After a while, Malik rids next to Brock.

"Why did say the class idea was your idea?" Brock asks Malik.

"Nurse Joy was impressed. She thought it was a great plan." Malik said.

"Are you serious? You claimed that the plan was yours!"

"I did not!She said it was mine, but I went along with it. Why ruin a good thing?"

"Excuse me!"

Malik stops riding, and so does Brock.

"Listen, we are both brown skins," Malik starts. "We each need to stand out, you know?"

"So stealing my idea is the way to go?" Brock asked sternly, knowing that Malik is wrong.

"You did not copyright the idea. I had to do what I had to do to survive. It is not easy to survive with our skin color!"

Brock looks at him. Starlight growls at Malik.

"We all have to stick together. That's our problem. Weare quick to go against each other's throats and outdo each other. We need to be a united front. Support one another, not stab each other in the back that makes 'their' lives comfortable and more relaxed and it would not makes us any better. It would prove "their" stereotypical views on us.," Brock said with confidence.

"You are living in fantasy land!" Malik shouted.

Starlight scratched Malik in the face, and Malik throws her across the street. However, Brock catches her.

"Later, Brock!" Malik said as he rode off.

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x *

At the beach villa, Leya talked to Xenreas and asked to speak to Alicorn.

"Is Alicorn there? I need to talk to it, please?"

"I can check, is there a problem, princess?" Xernreas askes.

"Yes, but Lesteria knows the whole story, so I have to wait for her. I just want to speak to Alicorn."

Alicorn appears, and Leya hugs it.

"Thank you for meeting me."

"No, thank you for asking me. I am here to help." Leya smiles at Alicorn.

"I am wondering about you. Where are from?" Alicorn is surprised.

"Me? I am not in any danger?"

"True but you are here, and you can come into my room whereas Xenreas and Diancie cannot." Alicorn sits down.

"That's true. As you know, Diancie and Xenreas are in danger..."

At the same time, Lesteria enters the room.

"Hello, Alicorn!"

They embraced, much to Leya's dismay.

"As I was about to explain to your sister, Lesteria, that Diancie and Xenreas are located in a safe, dream world located at the center point of the delta, where the three lake guardians reside."

"Guardian lakes?" Leya asks.

"Yes, The three live in the Sinnoh region where Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie live: Lake Acuity, Lake Verity, and Lake Valor," Lesteria said.

"I thought History was not your best subject?" Leya asks.

"If it is boring!" Lesteria laughs.

Both Leya and Alicorn laugh as well.

"Right, Lesteria. It is a safe place for them right now.

"But what about the Lake Guardians Pokemon?" Leya asks.

Alicorn looks down. "I am not sure. That's why we need both of your help."

"But why us?" Lesteria asks.

"Right now, we want to help you with your problems."

Alicorn takes the girls to the enchanted forest.

Leteria hugs Diancie, and Leya hugs Xerneas.

"Good to see your princesses!" Diancie said.

"Than with you!" Lesteria said.

"Now I heard that you know more a certain problem, right?"

"Right! It's a story so sit tight." Alicorn makes two bowls of pink popcorn for the girls and some berries for the Pokemon. "

"What is this" Leya asks.

"Cotton corn: The softness of cotton candy but with the salty butter taste of the popcorn," Alicorn said.

"With a sweet kick,"Leya added.

"Yummy!"

"And no kernels to get stuck in my teeth!" Lesteria said.

Alicorn smiles and Leya hugs it.

"Now, Lesteria, can you tell us the story?" Xenreas asks.

"Okay.."Lesteria begins.

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x

Leya, Lesteria, Mickey, and Kris were waiting for Hiroki in the hallway of their school.

"What are they talking about?" Kris asked.

"It is something that he has to got to every two days of the week," Mickey said.

"But, why?" Mickey thinks.

"While you two think about this, I'll go to the restroom," Leya said, and off she went.

Mickey started to think. "I am wondering about something that happened at Kadic.

"My brother, Theo, told me something happened last semester."

"Like what?" Lesteria asks.

"What do you mean? You went to that school; you should know something," Kris said.

Lesteria was in a bind.

"Yeah, you went there for a while, didn't you and Leya? You might know something. We want to help Hiroki but we can't if we don't know," Mickey said.

Lesteria thought about it: should her friends know about Johnny and what would Hiroki think? He may be in a better place but still, should she temp it?

"Look," Lesteria started. She told Mickey and Kris about Johnny and Hiroki's relationship.

"Oh no! losing a friend is the worse!" Mickey said.

"My papa lost his friend in battle a few months ago," Kris said.

"Theo told our parents about Johnny's death, and they made the decision for transfer Thoe out and do not send me there this semester," Mickey said.

"The point is that I don't think Hiroki would want us to fuss over him," Lesteria said. At the same time, Leya comes back, and Hiroki leaves the office.

"Thanks for waiting," Hiroki said.

"No problem," Leya said.

As they leave, Hiroki hears a voice; The _soldiers caused your pain._ Hiroki looks around.

"Did someone say something?"

"No!" Kris said.

Later, as Hiroki, Leya, and Lesteria were walking home, Hiroki saw an image of Johnny.

"Johnny!" The girls looked at him.

"What did you say?" Leya asks.

"Nothing!" Just then, Mickey and Kris run towards them.

"Good thing we caught you guys, we have a pop quiz tomorrow!" Kris said.

"WHAT!" Hiroki, Lesteria, and Leya said. "In what?" Leya asks.

"In percents problems," Mickey said.

"Of course!" Hiroki said.

"I know, we hate percents," Johnny said.

Hiroki sees Johnny, but when he touches him, he disappears.

"Hiroki?" Mickey said.

"Nothing!" Hiroki shouts. "Are you sure?" Kris asks. "I'll bet you know about Johnny!" Kris and Mickey were stunned. "I don't mind. As long as you know to leave me ALONE!" Hiroki leaves.

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x

"I see, Hiroki is experiencing some type of trauma from losing his best friend but he does not want to admit," Diancie said.

"Yes, he sees and hears Johnny in his eyes and ears but he's gone," Leya said.

"Maybe you could tell his sister, Yumi," Xenreas said.

"Maybe?" Lesteria said.

Yumi and Ulrich examine their artifacts from their nightmares.

"This feather allowed me to connect to Hitmontop," Yumi said.

"And nothing is coming up on my laptop," Jeremy said.

"This is giving me a headache, I wish dinner were ready," Odd said.

"Well, the siblings are too busy fighting to get it ready," Ulrich said.

"I head that!" Allison shouts.

"Give us ten minutes!" Allison looks at the fish.

"I made the salad, rice, and sauce for the fish," Gary said.

"And I think Allison's dessert's almost ready, right?" Ash J asks.

Allison looks distracted. She is trying to piece together the events of Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"I know that they were each left with something. I'll bet it belongs to a Pokemon. But which ones and why?" "Allison!" Ash J said.

"Take it out of the freezer!" Allison said.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Her boyfriend," Gary said.

"No! I am wondering about the artifacts. They allowed our friends to connect with their Pokemon. I want to look into it."

"Or, you can pay attention to the fish!" Ash J yells.

"The smoke is the steam!"

"No, it is not!" Ash J yells.

"We are going to starve!" Odd said. Odd receives a text message from Dawn.

"Be right back." "Well, Odd.." Aelita started. "Odd? Where did he go?"

In Brock and Ash's room, Brock was video-chatting his brother, Forrest. Ash was using his headphones but tunes into the exciting part of the conversation.

"What a jerk?" Forrest said.

"I know, and his speech was crazy," Brock said.

"But, he's not wrong." Brock looks at Forrest.

"Some people fell that way. The only way to survive is to be the best, even at the cost of your kind; here in London, the school is so segregated. Even among the different races and ethnic groups, students try to outdo each other."

Forrest goes to St. Anne's Academy for the Talented & Gifted.

"That's horrible, what do you do?"

"I try my best and not let anyone get the best of you. People will see all the flaws and used your skin color to amplify them. One Hispanic student and one Black student already got expelled for plagiarism. Malik does not know how to put your plan into motion. You can take the high road and work on it together, that shows both of your strengths and will not begin an all-out war."

"When did my little brother get so wise. "

"Who me?" Forrest blushes. "I learned that from one of the teachers, Mr. Hakeem Courtien. He told us about his time in America. That country has its fair share of racial tension. Don't be divided. That's what he tells us."

"Tell him I said thanks."

"Sure. Now, I can get back to bed. it's 1:00 in the morning!"

Brock laughs as he closes his laptop.

"Don't have too much fun," Ash said.

"I should be telling you and Allison that," Brock said.

Then before Brock leaves, Ash hugs him.

"You're a great doctor!"

Brock realizes that Ash heard the whole conversation."Thanks!"

When dinner was ready, "Where are Dawn and Odd?" Moxie asks.

"Dawn went to a movie for class, and Odd went to an art show for the film club. At the beach, Odd set up a blanket and dinner.

"I feel bad for lying," Dawn said.

"But as long as they don't know," Odd said as he kissed her.

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x

As the Dug-Leo performs on the beach, everyone waves their yellow wings in the air. Periwinkle snuggles next to Brock and Brock kisses her forehead. She giggles. On the other side of the beach, Odd and Dawn embrace as they listen to the music. Odd tries to hide Dawn's wig, and she tackles him. Odd gets up and pulls Dawn in for a long, passionate kiss. While Brock is distracted, Periwinkle uses her Bluetooth to call Magenta.

"Brock is ready. He told me about his day. Nice work using race like that. I feel for him as we are brown skin as well."

"True but Malik is a jerk anyway, I just added a little spice," Magenta said.

Periwinkle looks around and sees Dawn and Odd embrace.

"Fuck! Dawn and Odd are here!"

"On a date?"

"Yeah, secretly dating. Apricot is going to have a field day. But they don't see us."

"Good! They might interfere with our plan."

Dawn and Odd break for air and see Brock and Periwinkle.

"It's Brock!" Odd said.

"Shit! I forgot that Brock said that he was taking his girlfriend to the Dug-Leo concert," Dawn said.

Odd looks at Periwinkle and sees the uniqueness symbol on her keychain.

"She has the uniqueness symbol."

"I see it too. Who is she talking to? She is on a date!"

Dawn covers her right ear. _Some people are a bitch; some people are a rat. To smoke out who's who, give me the ear of a crobat._ The spell that Dawn recited makes her right ear transform into a bat's ear for fifteen seconds.

"I will encourage Brock for some alone time on the boardwalk, and when I excuse myself to freshen up, you will do you stuff," Periwinkle said.

Dawn's ear changes back.

"I think she works for the enemy."

"You think! I know. Allison told me that she convinced Yumi and Ulrich to go off alone and look what happened."

Brock and Periwinkle leave. "Let's follow them!" Odd said.

Brock is about to kiss Periwinkle when she stops him.

"Can you excuse me for a few minutes?"

"Sure!"

Odd and Dawn see Brock alone, let's get to him," Dawn said.

But a flash of light knocked them off their feet. six-foot doll appears next to Brock.

"You look like the doll from _Coppélia."_

The doll smiles at brock and twirls around him and uses vines to trap him and touches his nose.

"Hey!" Brock gets traps inside a bubble.

Odd wakes up. "Oh no! Brock!"

"We need to call the others!" Dawn said.

The Fairy Soldiers and Guardian Keepers arrive to see 1,000 dolls surround the black dream bubble.

"There were like three two minutes ago," Soldier Armour Pentagon said.

"Well, I guess we have to play with dolls to get to Brock!" Princess Armour Heart said.

The dolls all dances around the Soldiers and formed vines around them.

"The tide is coming in," Time Armour Keeper shouted.

"I was at a girls night!" She uses her tiara to cut the vines.

The dolls looked at her.

"That's creepy!" Space Armour Keeper said.

The dolls danced again and made thicker vines.

"I don't play with dolls," Soldier Armour Triangle said.

"Triangle Combat Flare!" The vines were all burned.

The dolls looked at him, but this time, they frowned.

"Okay, I think they're mad!" Vaaris Armour Heart said.

The vines were thicker and had Polly dust on them. A yellow light came from the sky and touches the dream bubble. Meanwhile, the enchanted forest starts to shake.

"Uxie! Uxie is in danger!" Xenreas said.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Brock wakes up in a lab. He sees a girl with cocoa skin, wearing a dress. When he gets closer to the girl, she turns out to be a doll. Then, a scientist yells at him and grabs Brock.

He looks at Brock."A pure soul!"

Brock stares at the doll and is taken by her beauty. The scientist talks about the doll.

"All she needs is a soul!"

"I would give me life for someone who deserves it," Brock said.

"Then do it! Let me give this beauty life." Brock agrees.

Right before the experiment, Brock sees a shadow. The Pokemon has two tails that have three points on each. The shadow leaves a red stone for Brock. Brock starts to think for a minute.

"I am not giving up my life for a doll. I can save myself for a girl who truly loves me, not a doll. "

Brock breaks free of the lab and runs with his Pocket Watch. At the same time, the enchanted forest shakes. Alicorn manages to stop the trembling, but parts of the forest are damage.

"Uxie! Uxie is gone!" Diancie shouted.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

 _ **Octagon Cosmic**_ ** _Sedimentary_** _ **Action! Advance!**_

Brock's watch medallion comes off his wristwatch and enters his pocket-watch and glows with ivy vines covering the watch. Brock's body is dark green with the pocket-watch in his hands. He draws a circle of ivy vines around him, which engulfs him. His new Armour attire appears, his skin turns pink, his ears are pointy, and he is exactly one foot taller than as a human.

"Octagon Granite Vines!"

Vines with tiny rocks entwined breaks all the dolls and breaks the dream bubble. The doll pieces turn into one super doll.

"Octagon! your back but why did you have to bring that!" Knight Armour Heart is referring to the twenty-foot doll.

"Hey, I have to make an entrance!"

Vaaris Armour Heart and Atitikt Armour Heart took out their daggers. They aim for the "heart" of the doll.

"Courageous Electrical Daggers!"

The attack hits the doll and breaks the "heart."

"Right there! There is a uniqueness symbol. That must be the source of the power!" Atitikt Armour Heart said.

"Let' s see!" Princess Armour Heart said. She takes out her sword. "The Princess's Sword!" The doll said.

"What did it say?" Unity Armour Keeper said.

"It knows about Princess Armour Heart's Sword," Soldier Armour Circle said.

"Just attack her!" Soldier Armour Diamond said.

"Heart Electrical Revolution!" Rainbow lighting crashes thought the doll and breaks it to pieces. The doll only left a broken uniqueness symbol.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Time Armour Keeper asks.

"I have more free time."

"Sure," Soldier Armour star said. The Guardian Keepers gather.

"We should look at this alone. We know that they are still healing for last semester," Unity Armour Keeper said.

"I know. Our sister is supposed to be the leader but how can she be a leader when she has other things to deal with," Space Armour Keeper said.

"Our sister cannot know about this," Time Armour Keeper said.

Princess Armour Heart overhears this and looks concerned. Vaaris Armour Heart and Atitikt Armour Heart use their bells to restore the boardwalk. Later Periwinkle "wakes up" and runs to Brock.

"What happened?" She asks. Dawn and Odd look at her phony act.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

A few days later, Brock looks at the red stone, and both Chansey and Croagunk touch it.

"I'm glad that you're on my team too."

"Brock and his Pokemon had a connection!" Ash J said.

"I see that! This worries me. I have a feeling that Odd and Dawn are soon next," Sam said.

Allison walks upstairs when Ash grabs her. "Hey! you almost made me fall."

"I did that. I made you fall in love with me!" Allison blushes.

"You keep on saying corny stuff like that!" Allison stops talking when Ash kisses her.

"Can you two kiss not on the stairs!" Sam said.

"You do not live here!" Allison said. Sam rolls her eyes. Allison takes Ash upstairs.

"I think Odd might be in my room."

"Why?"

"To look for Kiwi. Dawn's side of the room gets the most sun in the whole house!"

"A perfect spot for Odd's dog." They both laugh.

Allison opens the door slowly. She sees Kiwi sleeping on a brightly lit spot on Dawn's bed. When Ash opens the door some more, he and Allison see Odd gently brush Dawn's hair out of her face. Dawn smiles and they kiss, leaving Allison and Ash in total shock.


	5. Arc 115: Song For Someone

_Song for Someone_

Apricot writes her story with the bloodiest ink she could find. As she writes, she recalls what happened to Magenta a few days ago.

 _Magenta was dancing in her Coppelia tutu. She makes several leaps in the air as Brock talks to the scientist in his dream. When Brock starts to break from his nightmare, Magenta is tossed from her dance platform. "What is happening?" Periwinkle and Apricot came into the studio to help their sister. "What is going on? Why is this room shaking like an earthquake?" Periwinkle asks. "I think Brock changed the story," Magenta said as she was holding her head. "But why the shaking?" Apricot asks. "Look!" Harlequin shouts. A yellow light forms inside a snowglobe. "Uxie!" Magenta said with glee. "A strong guardian indeed! Put it with the others!" Periwinkle said. Another room opens up and its filled with many snowglobes that each have a legendary Pokemon in them. "Just a few more, than, we will please her," Harlequin said. _

Apricot smiles as she finishes her story.

"Dawn and Odd are going to sweat!" She laughs as blood drips from her pen.

At the beach villa, Brock examines the red stone he has some more.

"I also heard a cry when I was in the nightmare," Brock said.

"And it felt like I recognized the voice as I heard it before."

"Really?" Ash J asks.

"Yes. It was like a warning or a cry for help."

Sam thinks about what Brock just said.

"Did anyone else experienced the same thing?"

"Not really," Jeremy said.

"I don't think Yumi or Ulrich either," Aelita said.

Gary is in his room, secretly recording the whole conversation.

"I hate to do this to them, but myself, Sam, and Ash have to figure this out for ourselves. Those guys are still reeling from Calvin, and we need clear heads in this."

Gary is investigating the broken heart of the _Coppelia_ monster.

"Brock," Jeremy started. "Ash told us that you had an issue with the other intern at your internship, right?"

"Right!" Brock explains the whole thing.

"I chose to be the bigger person. Nurse Joy wants both of us to teach a trial class together."

"Really?" Aelita said.

"Yes, and if one of us fails, we both fail."

"So in a way, it keeps Malik in check," Ash J said.

"Yes, plus, Nurse Joy knew it was my idea because the Nurse Joy in my story was this Nurse Joy's cousin and she told her everything," Brock said with a smile.

"Karma's a bitch!" Sam said.

"I still have to keep my guard up, but at least my idea gets a chance to come to light," Brock said.

"That's great. Our dad told us that his chemistry partner in college went through something like that," Ash J said.

"Did it lead to a mystery?" Aelita smirks.

"Allison's right, you guys do throw that in her face!" Sam said while everyone else laughs.

"Well, to answer your question, yes it did. Something about a "phantom virus' or something like that. Right, Sam?"

"Right!" Sam said.

While Ash J tells them the story, she goes in to see how is Gary going to use the recording to understand the broken heart piece and the whole ordeal with these attacks.

Upstairs, Allison and Ash have their eyes wide open as they see Odd and Dawn embrace and kiss in the room. Ash quickly closes the door and brings Allison to the bathroom.

"What the fuck! Since when are Odd and Dawn a couple?" Ash asks Allison.

"How the fuck should I know?"

"You live with her, and you are her best friend!"

" _Clearly_ not that close!" Allison said.

Then Allison has a light bulb moment.

"This could be the reason how they knew Brock was in danger. They went to the Dug-Leo concert as a date."

"That's right. Thay had to be there. They used cover stories all the time, and they were pretty clever about it."

Allison walks around.

"So, what now? What do we do? They don't want anyone to know, but I feel like the cost of sneaking around can't be good for anyone. "

"True. The problem is Ulrich. He has an issue with odd's feelings for Dawn and Yumi agrees with him, since she feels that Ulrich knows Odd better than she does," Ash said.

"Also, I feel like if someone explains things to her, she would wise up and knock some sense into Ulrich's stubborn head."

"But what about Aelita and Jeremy?"

Allison stops herself.

"Nevermind. They are in 'nerd love.' They apparently would not care plus; I feel like Aelita understands Odd a lot and Jeremy would think the two people that cause him headaches will be perfect for each other!"

Ash laughs. "That's a nice yo put it!"

Then a knock is heard.

"Allison! I saw you run in here!" Dawn shouts.

Allison and Ash look at each other.

"Can you come back later?" Allison asks.

"No! I know that you are not using the bathroom!' Dawn starts to turn the knob.

"You think she saw us?" Odd asks.

"I know she did. We need to talk to her," Dawn said.

Ash starts to get worried when he sees the doorknob turning. He has an idea. He puts his finger on Allison's lips to calm her down. When dawn opens the door, she and Odd get a rude awakening. Allison and Ash are making on the marble countertop in the bathroom. Allison is laying on her back, and Ash is on top of her. Allison has her hands around Ash's neck, and Ash rubs his hands on Allison's arms.

"Oh my gosh! I should have come back later!" Dawn said.

"Yeah, I think you should have!" Odd said nervously.

"What the hell is all the commotion?" Moxie asks as she walks by the bathroom. She sees Allison and Ash in a compromising position.

"Save it for tonight, you two!"

Allison and Ash stopped making out and blushed when they see a whole crowd staring at them.

"This is what you do, Allison?" said sarcastically.

"Wait until I tell mom and dad."

"Sam... you don't fucking live here in this house!" Allison shouted.

"And where did everyone else come from?" Ash asks.

"We wanted to see a show," Jeremy and Ulrich said with a smirk on their face.

"You have to pay us first," Ash shot back.

"Guys, most of us have plans tonight. So, we should let 'these two' get back to their moment," Marnina said.

Everyone laughs as Allison and Ash blushed again. As the crowd leaves, Odd talks to Dawn.

"Maybe we got it all wrong."

"Maybe?" Dawn said.

Sam grumbles about her sister when she ends up back at Gary's room.

"How is it sharing a room with Jeremy?"

"Great. Between him and Brock, they are the tidy one of their male group," Gary said.

Gary examines the piece of heart from the _Coppelia_ monster.

"This piece sends a signal somewhere to attract something."

"Like what?"

"I am still wondering that, however, it also had powers just like a top skilled Darkri."

"A Darkrai? The Pokemon that can give someone nightmares?"

"Yes!"

"This can't be good. Our sister and her friends have their share issues from last semesters. This new enemy must be using that to create nightmares from them, it easy to create it for them," Sam said.

"Their past is haunting them," Gary said.

"Exactly!"

"Which is why I will keep working on this tonight."

" No plans?"

"You don't, sister!" Gary said back.

Sam blushed. "How do you know that?"

Gary laughs, and Sam growls. "I agree to watch the twins and Hiroki. They have a sleepover with Kris, Mickey, and Hiroki's lab partner, Ian."

"Sounds fun! Keep me posted." Sam said.

Sam leaves. "While my brother on that, I have to save Jerry from his wife." Sam sighs. "If only my two best friends would wake up from their pool-boy obsession!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-**-*-*-*

In the Twins' room, Leya is talking to Alicorn.

"That's so funny. Your friend sounds amazing," Leya said.

"Thank you. He is, he took care of me before I left to protect Diancie and Xerneas," Alicorn said.

Lesteria walks up to the room with a bowl fun of chicken nuggets and three types of dipping sauce: Ketchup, Barbeque, and sweet and sour. She also has a bowl of chips and a veggie stick mix.

"Cooking is easy! I don't know how Ash burns everything."

Lesteria is about to open the door when she sees Alicorn and Leya talking.

"Leya told me that she was in the shower!"

Lesteria growls because not only did her sister lied just to get some extra time with Alicorn but that she wanted to talk about Diancie and Xerneas. The snowglobes had been quiet lately, and she was getting concerned. Lesteria opens the door and makes her grand entrance.

"Wow! I must have been in that kitchen a long time. My sister is all nice and dry from her shower!" Lesteria said sarcastically.

Leya pouts and rolls her eyes. "You're here. Alicorn and I were getting worried about you!" Leya said with a slightly annoying tone.

"Oh whoa is you! I think we need to contact Diancie and Xerneas. It has been days!"

"Who made you the boss!" Leya shot back.

The two snow globes shined bright yellow.

"It is always a bright white color. Something must be wrong," Leya said. The girls were transported to the Enchanted Forest. Shaanti and Star also joined them.

"The forest looks dark, like some of the trees died," Shaanti said.

She jumps on Lesteria's head.

"What happened?" Lesteria asks.

"Look! Xerneas is over there!" Leya shouts.

The girls, cats, and Alicorn flew over there. "Princesses! Are you alright?" Xerneas asks.

"Yes! What happened?" Leya asks. "Remember what I told you about the origin of this forest?"

"Yes! The three lake guardians!" Lesteria said.

"Yes! It's Uxie! Uxie is gone! The enemy took Uxie!"

"That's horrible! How?" Starlight asks.

"I don't know! It happened when you friend, Brock was in his nightmare. The two must be connected."

"Maybe? Brock did travel in Sinnoh at some point," Lesteria said. "Where is Diancie?" Shaanti asks.

"Assessing the damage," Xerneas said. "The trees are dying, and the black mist is getting stronger," Diancie said.

"This is horrible! I wish there is something we can do," Lesteria said.

At the same time, Star and Joy came out of their Pokemon Balls.

"You two are the future Princesses of Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets. You two have the power to save them," Star said.

"You two have the magic and skill set. They would not ask for your help if they did not believe in you," Joy said.

Lesteria and Leya smile.

"Thanks," Leya said.

"Is your friend, Hiroki, okay now?" Diancie asks.

"Nope! He is getting colder. That is one of the reasons we are having a sleepover. We think he needs another male friend. He agreed with Ian, but Hiroki is changing, and not for the better," Lesteria said.

*-*-*/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-**-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dawn wears a pink dress and a black jean jacket to go with it.

"I think this Valentine's Day will be my best yet."

Allison wears a pink shirt, navy jeans, and a navy jean jacket and ears the cherry blossom earring that Ash got her for their anniversary.

"Dawn, can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure!" Allison takes a deep breath.

"Ash and I did see you and Odd."

Dawn's eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm sorry. We both panic and Ash came up with the whole bathroom scene just to throw off your scent until Ash, and I can talk about it."

"So... you and Ash decided to talk about my relationship. Stay out of it!" Dawn yells.

Allison looks at Dawn. "Excuse me! I want to say that sneaking around is not cool and..."

"I don't need advice from the perfect couple!"

"Dawn! What the fuck is your problem? I am just saying..."

"Listen. I don't want to hear it. I don't need you to be Ulrich right now!"

Allison yells back. "I am not! You are not listening!"

"Fuck off. I don't need to hear the voice of doom!"

"I am not. Why are you so defensive? What is your problem?"

"You are! Odd and I worked too hard for this!"

"And I am trying to tell you..."

"Tell me what! I don't need to hear anything from someone who is afraid of their boyfriend's dick!" Allison freezes.

"That's right! I know that you are still wary of taking the next step with Ash. Too bad!"

Allison grabs her bag and leaves. She sees Ash.

"Let's go!"

"Is everything alright?" Ash asks.

"Dawn is an asshole right now!"

Ash is shocked and confused, but Allison takes his hand and leaves. As the night progresses, Gary keeps an eye on the twins but hears Hiroki yelling a few times. At some point, Hiroki leaves the room, and Gary grabs him to talk to him. Hiroki starts to listen to this: _It's their fault he's gone!_

"Hiroki?" Gary asks.

"Fine! I was playing _Super Galaxy Bros. Star Ultra_ , and I had lost."

"I know the feeling. I don't understand how my brother always gets the stars," Gary said.

"True!"

Hiroki heads back upstairs, but Gary grows concern over him. He sees a faint black aura around Hiroki and takes a picture of it. Allison and Ash walk under the fairy lights in the park and eat ice cream together.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Ash. Dawn and I disagreed with her relationship with Odd."

"You did? I thought Dawn would be glad?"

"Yes, I thought so too, but she is on the defense. I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine."

Ash kisses Allison on the cheeks and leaves some ice cream on her face. "Hey!" Allison blushed.

When Allison went into her bag to get a napkin, she sees the Rainbow wing glow, and she gets an instant vision.

"We should go look for Dawn and Odd," Allison said.

"After what you just told me," Ash said.

"They are going to be in trouble by some little ballet monsters!"

In another area of the park, Dawn and Odd admire all the flowers around them.

"That last time I did anything for this day, it was with my ex, and I don't want to think about him," Dawn said.

"I'm sorry. I think that year, we will all go nuts over one of XANA's tricks," Odd said.

"See, we need this day to erase the past." Dawn sits up.

"Allison and Ash know about us."

"They do? What did they say?"

"Allison was going to give me a speech about why friends shouldn't keep secrets or something like that."

"That's Allison. She wants to keep our friendship together."

Dawn looks down. "She does."

Odd grabs Dawn's face and smiles. Their eyes meet, and their hearts beat as one, and they lean in for a kiss. A woman dressed in a black tutu appears and shoots a ball at them. Allison and Ash see this and calls the others. Apricot wears a blue tutu as she dances the ball scene from _Swan Princess_.

"Humanity will crumble to my feet!"

*-*-*-*-*-/-/-*/*-*-/*/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-****-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*-*-*****-***-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-**-**-

Dawn wakes up in a cage, dressed in a white, flowing dress. She can't speak, but she wears a swan tiara. Dawn overhears a man, who sounds a lot like Ulrich talking to a woman.

"We need to keep the swan here until after the ball, to prevent her true love to discover the curse and set her free. We need to expose why true love from such a noble man does not exist."

"Of course, I have a to ensure this," the woman said.

The two leaves. Over at a crystal castle, Odd dances with all the young women there. "Where is she?" Odd asks himself. The evil pair arrives with a blond woman. They used magic to transform the blond into Dawn. The woman, who looks like Yumi, speaks with the blond.

"Trick him, so that she can see for the imposter for who he is."

"Of course!" The blond woman dances with Odd.

Of course, when Odd touches the woman, he feels a cold presence around her. Dawn tries to break from the cage but with no luck. She cries, but a red stone falls on her head.

"I have seen this before," she said to herself.

She also hears a familiar voice: _break away from this deadly dream. Save us once more._

"Save us once more...deadly dream?" Dawn thought.

Dawn's watch glows and breaks the cage. Dawn appears to have wings of a swan, and she uses the wongs to find Odd. Odd pushes the blond woman away from him and sees a lunar wing.

"I read about this. This wing helps people to have sweet dreams."

Meanwhile, Xerneas sees the Enchanted Forest bursting into flames. "Mesprit! Mesprit is in danger!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

At the park, the Fairy Soldiers sees Odd and Dawn in a dark bubble with steam coming from it. The woman dressed in black summons swans to attack the others.

"Time to pluck some feathers," Soldier Armour Triangle said.

"That's so corny!" Soldier Armour Diamond said.

"Oh, well! Triangle Combat Flare!"

Green flames burn through each swan but when one swan let out a yell, the ground started to shake, and arms started to grab the Soldiers.

"What the hell is this?" Knight Armour Heart shouts. "This is no time for a zombie invasion."

At the beach villa, the sleepover went well, since the friends fell asleep around 9:30 PM due to a junk food overload. The twins woke up to see the snowglobes turn dark orange.

"What is happening?" Lesteria asks.

Leya went to get Gary.

"Gary, I think the others need our help."

"I think so too," Gary said.

"We'll leave and be back before anyone wakes up."

When the three arrived, Space Armour Keeper attacks the singing swan.

"Electric Vortex!"

Blue and purple galaxy dust froze the swan and broke it. This causes the earthquakes to stop.

"I'm so glad that you're here!" Princess Armour Heart said.

"This proves that big brothers rule," Space Armour Keeper said.

"Whatever," Unity Amour Keeper said.

The woman in black changes into an elegant but creepy gothic black tutu.

"Black Swan!" Black Swan creates a mist of fog and slowly moves her hands create the uniqueness symbol.

"What is she doing?" Soldier Armour Star asks.

At the same time, Soldier Armour Square is about to break the bubble. He takes out his sword and strikes it. Apricot smiles.

"Not so fast, Jeremy!" She said.

The Sword bounces from the bubble and the bubble create a shock wave that traps everyone in thick black tar.

"This is gross!" Soldier Armour Octagon said.

The cats can see the whole thing.

"I want to help them," Shaanti said.

She was about to leave when Staravia stops her.

"They don't know and will not know!"

"But, they do in the future," Starlight said.

"Well, we don't want them to know. So we cannot help them. They cannot know the truth about us," Cāndanī said.

At the Crystal Castle, Dawn arrives and sees Odd with this blond woman. Dawn tries to open the window, but the evil man pushes her. She pushes him back and transforms into a princess with a blue ballgown.

"Dawn!" Odd shouts and he runs to her and kisses her.

"I saw through the imposter from a mile away," Odd said.

Dawn smiles and can speak.

"Let's get out of here," Dawn said.

The evil pair stopped them, but Dawn's tiara shined a light and turned the pair into swans themselves. Also, her and Odd's pocket watches appeared as well.

Diancie hides near a waterfall with Xerneas. "Mesprit! Mesprit is gone!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-/-/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-********************************-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-

 _ **Circle Cosmic Compassion Action! Advance!**_

 _ **Pentagon Cosmic Harmony Action! Advance!**_

Dawn's watch medallion comes off her bracelet and enters her pocket-watch and glows with orange butterflies covering the watch. Dawn's body is orange, and her hair shines white. She takes the pocket-watch and draws a circle of orange butterflies around her, which engulfs her. Her new Armour attire appears, her skin turns pink, her ears are pointy, and she is exactly one foot taller than as a human. Odd's watch medallion comes off his wristwatch and enters his pocket-watch and glows with purple butterflies covering the watch. Odd's body is a purple with the pocket-watch in his hands. He draws a circle purple butterflies around him, which engulfs him. His new Armour attire appears, his skin turns pink, his ears are pointy, and he is exactly one foot taller than as a human.

Soldier Armour Circle takes our her Humanity Rod and strikes Black Swan.

"Circle Sweetheart's Kiss!" Orange circles fly to Black Swan and burn her, causes her to lose focus and set everyone free.

"Circle! Pentagon!" Princess Armour Heart said.

"Did you miss us?" Soldier Armour Octagon said.

"Not your humor," Soldier Armour Triangle said while laughing.

Black Swan starts to reform, but Atirikt Armour Heart and Vaaris Armour Heart used their daggers to strike Black Swan's heart.

"Courageous Electric Daggers!" The black heart pops out and breaks into pieces.

Time Armour Heart grabs one of the pieces while Soldier Armour Diamond grabs another. A few swans started to charge at the group, but Soldier Armour Pentagon used his rod to stop them.

"Pentagon Therapeutic Sonic!" Sound waves destroyed the last of the swans.

The twins made a wish to Alicorn but not answer, they are unaware the alicorn is trying to stabilize the Enchanted Forest.

"No Alicorn?" Atirikt Armour Heart and Vaaris Armour Heart said together.

"Maybe something happened, and Alicorn needs to attend to it," Princess Armour Heart said.

Atirikt Armour Heart thinks about it. "That's right!"

"What is?" Knight Armour Heart asks.

"Nothing! Alicorn might be helping someone. That's what it does," Vaaris Armour Heart said.

Princess Armour Heart takes out her wand.

"Let's kill this Black Swan once and for all. Heart Electrical Revolution!" Rainbow thunder breaks the Black Swan and all of the swans in sight.

Atirikt Armour Heart and Vaaris Armour Heart were still able to take out their Crystal Bells but heard a voice: _The Enchanted Forest is dying. I am needed here. Please do your part on your side._ The twins smiled and rang their bells to undo the damage. By the time they came back with Gary to the beach villa, everyone was still sleeping.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*xx*x*x*x*x*xx*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*xx*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*xx*x*x*x*x***xx*x*x*x*x*x*xx**x*x

The next day, Dawn and Odd look at their Pokemon artifacts.

"I know that this Lunar wing came from a Cresselia," Odd said as the powers of the wing take Houndoom.

"But where did mine came from? Which Pokemon?" Dawn asks.

Piplup touches the red stone and hears something.

"Piplup!"

"I think Piplup hears something from the stone," Allison said.

She is not talking to Dawn because of their argument, but she is concerned about this. Raichu goes to Piplup to try and get answers.

"Since Odd got the Luna wing from Cresselia, I can assume that these artifacts are from Legendary Pokemon."

"Legendary Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"That would make sense. But why and why us?" Ulrich asks.

"And why ballets? Each nightmare is from a famous ballet of some sort: _The Nutcracker_ , _La Esmeralda_ , _Graduation Ball_ , _Coppélia,_ and..." Yumi started.

" _Swan Princess_ which is a happier ending to _Swan Lake_ ," Dawn said.

"What's next?" Brock asks.

Allison gets up to check up on Aelita and Jeremy, who are studying the black shard from Black Swan. Sam, Gary, and Ash J are doing the same. Cāndanī walks up to Allison.

"Allison, something has been bothering me..."

"What it is?"

"What is the real reason you won't even think about taking the next step with Ash in your relationship?"

Allison was caught off guard by that.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x**At the Ballet Glass Bubble, Apricot sees Cresselia and Mesprit inside the snowglobes.

"We are so close; we need a few more."

"That means that we need to strike at the Princess and her Knight!" Periwinkle said.

"How are you?"

"I feel sore. I can't believe that those two used their Humanity Rods! What the fuck?"

"I know, which is why..."

"All of you need to perform to trap the Princess. The Heart Family's heir is strong," Zara said.

"It will please _her_ and set _her_ free." Zara changes into a man.

"It is the only way, and we cannot mess this up and get greedy!" Zevesh said.


	6. Arc 116: The Troubles

_The Troubles_

Allison sits on a bench in Grand Square Park. The trees hover over her, and the wind starts to pick up. Allison's position on the court makes it so she can grab her legs close to her. She thinks about the last few hours earlier in the day.

 _Allison starts to clean the living at the beach villa. "You would think a house full of teenagers would be dirty. No one wants to clean up a pigsty," she said to herself. As she cleans, she listens to music and is unaware that Ash is spying on her. He giggles as she dances, but Allison hears the giggles and stops the music. Allison looks around but sees an empty room. "Allison sparkles when she has her moments," Ash said. After a while, Allison plays music again, but this time, Ash walks up to her and smiles. "Hi, Allison!" Allison gets caught off guard, trips, and falls onto the couch. "Where did you come from?" Allison asks with a red face Ash smiles and climbs on top of her. "I want to tell you something!" "I think someone is coming," Allison said to change the subject. "Nice try, it's just you and me," Ash said. He gets closer. "I just want to say; I love you!" Allison blushes harder. "I love you, more!" Allison said as she kisses Ash on the lips. Ash kisses back and starts to kiss her neck, shoulders, and breast. "Ash... I...have to..." "This place is clean, Allison and besides..." Ash whispers something in Allison's ears, which makes Allison's face turn bright red and she looks at him. Then Ash kisses her, picks her up and takes her away to another room_.

Allison takes out her phone and looks at a picture of her and Ash.

"I wanted to but...I can't or...its's a good thing Dawn called and asked for help carrying in the groceries."

Allison stops. " _Dawn..._ "

Alison remembers the rest of the day.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*xxx*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*xxxxxxxxxxxxxx*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*xx*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Cāndanī gets Allison off guard.

"What are you talking about?"

"Allison, I know you. You're hiding something."

"Silly cat, you worry too much."

Cāndanī jumps on a table and looks at Allison.

"I am worried. I don't want a huge blowout again. And I don't mean you causing a thunderstorm."

Allison kisses Cāndanī on the head.

"You're a great friend!"

In Jeremy's room, Jeremy mad ea discovery.

"Look at this," he said as he touches the black shard from the previous monster. The shard starts to feed off Jeremy's magic when Subaha kicks his hand away from the shard.

"Jeremy, are you nuts!"

"Subaha, I know what I', doing," Jeremy said.

"I think not!"

"Aelita, back me up!"

"Jeremy," Aelita said. "Can you just tell us what you are thinking instead of putting your life at risk,"

Aelita said in a severe but playful tone. Jeremy chuckles.

"The black shard is drawn to our magic."

"Fairy magic?" Subaha asks.

"No just fairy magic. _Our magic_. The shard was created to attack us and only us."

"That's interesting," Aelita said.

"Not only that: The shard feed off our anxiety and fears," Jeremy said.

Subaha is shocked, "What do you mean?"

"This shard, like the monsters that placed all of us in those nightmare bubbles, feed off our negative thoughts about ourselves and traps us in twisted ballet versions of those thoughts and feed off our magic for a bigger agenda."

"That explains so much," Subaha said.

"But why us, why do these..." Aelita tries to think of a name.

"I am going with, Tribulation Keepers," Jeremy said.

"I like it since they feel the need to use and hold onto out miserable thoughts."

"Agree. What could be their hidden agenda," Subaha starts to think.

Beree and Dusk think. "The shards are targeting your sister's friends," Beree said.

"it does not help that their feelings from the last semester are still present on their minds," Dusk said.

"That;'s what I'm worried about I feel like their judgment is cloudy from those incidents," Sam said.

Sher looks closer at the shard and sees a vision a woman with cocoa brown skin and burgundy hair laughing at her. "Silly princess!" Sam snaps out of it.

"Sam?" Ash J asks his sister.

"I'm okay. I just saw a strange woman laughing at me," Sam recalls her vision.

"Weird?' Gary said.

Twilight looks at the shard. "I wonder if we can look at this more closely?"

"We can, but I have to get my microscope from my room," Gary said.

"I'm surprised this room smells good," Sam said sharply.

"Excuse me? My room was always clean at home," Ash J said.

"Right! Let's asks Allison!" Sam said.

Beree laughs. "How is it sharing a room with Jeremy, Gary?"

"Cool. Jeremy knows how to be a good roommate. The only reason we're in my brother's room is because Jeremy and Aelita are doing homework together," Gary said.

"Are you sure it's homework?" Dusk asks.

"Trust me! Knowing them from Kadic Academy, it's homework, or they are investigating their piece of the shard," Twilight said.

"That's what I thought...what did you think I meant?" Dusk asks.

"Nothing. nothing in your dirty little kitty mind," Beree said.

"HEY!"

Sam, Gary, and Ash J laugh at the cats.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

In the kitchen, Shaanti and Joy stare at the pot.

"It smells good!" Joy said.

Joy was about jump closer to the pot when Pikachu stops her.

"Pika!" Pikachu shakes his head.

"Why did you stop me?"

"The pot is hot. You could get burned," Star said.

Starlight starts to drool.

"Yummy!"

The twins walk into the kitchen and smell the food.

"Who's cooking? That smells good!" Lesteria asks.

"I am. I am making roti," Allison said.

"Really? Where did you learn that?" Leya asks.

"From a neighbor," Allison said.

"But the curry!" Hiroki asked about. "It smells like Brock's cooking."

"Not this time," Brock said.

"It's someone else."

"Who?" Leya asks.

"Before the chef is revealed, I need a favor?" Hiroki asks. "Somehow, I have to write a biology report on a position-fire type. I have never heard of one!"

"I have one. As a matter that fact, she should be showing up as we speak," Allison said.

A black lizard makes her way to the kitchen and scares Hiroki.

"Help!" Ash walks in and laughs.

"That was Allison's Salazzle. She likes to sneak up on people."

"I'll say."

"And it's a poison-fire type."

"Let me see!" Hiroki takes out his Pokedex: _Salazzle, the Toxic Lizard Pokémon. Indigenous to the Alohan Region. Poison and_ Fire-type _, and the evolved form of Salandit. Its poisonous gas contains lots of pheromones that attract male_ Salandit "It looks creepy," Hiroki said.

"But she means well," Leya said as rubs Salazzle's head.

"She's hungry and smelled they curry, however, it's going take a while," Allison said.

"My stomach!" Hiroki said.

"Who wants a snack?" Brock _asks._ All the Pokemon in the kitchen cheered. Leya notices that Joy does not want to eat anything.

"Lesteria, how come Joy does not want to eat anything?"

"I don't know?" Lesteria said.

"I figure you'll say that," Allison said.

She takes out a special plate full of fruit and spices that get Joy excited and digs right into the dish.

"What was that about?" Hiroki asks.

"Notice the coloring on Joy's cheek," Allison said. "The color is a light pink, which is a result from Joy's diet. Joy prefers Alohan Food."

"That's why my mommy makes different plates for the Pichu," Lesteria said.

"So, does that mean that Joy will evolve into an Alohan Raichu?" Hiroki asks.

"It seems like it," Leya said.

Hiroki's Oshawott enjoyed the snack Brock made.

"But what about Star? How do you know Star is a girl?" Hiroki asks.

"Star is a spiked-eared Pichu, which are only girls," Brock explains.

"Cool! I still need to know who is making the curry!" Hiroki said.

"I am," Ash said.

"No really?" Hiroki asks.

"I am! My mother taught me!"

"Ash only burns food!" Lesteria said.

"Hey!" "

Let me taste!" Leya said. She grabs a spoon and tries it.

"It tastes just like dad's cooking."

"See!" Ash said.

"Who said that was a good thing!" Lesteria said.

Ash growls while Allison and Brock laugh.

"Don't worry, it tastes good," Leya whispers to Hiroki.

"Did I heard that Ash is making the curry, I'll bet it tastes burnt!"

Dawn shouts from another room.

"No one asks you!" Ash said. "And that is not true!"

"Tell that to my mom. She is still scraping off the burnt pieces from your last cooking experience at my house in eighth grade. "

Ash growls.

"Dawn, it could not be that bad," Odd said. "I mean, not _everything_ he cooks burns."

"Thank you, Odd," Ash said.

"He doesn't burn cereal!" Odd said with a smirk.

"You two are one step away from interesting flavors in your food," Ash said.

"Ha, ha, I got used to your burnt flavors," Dawn said.

"That's it!" Ash starts to march over to Dawn when Allison stops him a kiss.

"Ash..." She said softly.

"You're lucky Allison stopped me."

"You're lucky Allison stopped you," Odd said.

Lesteria, Leya, and Hiroki look at them.

"It's okay; no one means any harm. Ash can only cook curry well," Brock said.

Leya takes another spoonful. "This is so good. I should tell..." She stops in her tracks.

"Tell who?" Hiroki asks.

"My..."

"Journal. We keep a journal of everything. We need to remember this moment: The day Ash does not set off the smoke alarm!" Lesteria said.

"Hey!" Ash said.

"I told you!" Dawn said.

"I did not ask you!" Everyone laughs.

Moments later, Lesteria and Leya race to tell Alicorn about Ash's cooking.

"Why do you want to tell Alicorn?" Leya asks.

"Why are you?" Lesteria asks.

They both growl at each other and push themselves into the room. They both grab their snowglobes but look inside.

"The globes look dark and gloomy," Leya said.

"Remember what Alicorn tod us yesterday, it was because others need help," Lesteria said.

In the Enchanted Forest, the trees look dark, and the air is thick.

"Once the third lake guardian is taken, we will no longer be safe," Diancie said.

"We must leave our gifts to the princesses when that does happen," Xernreas said.

"I hope the princesses can do their part," Alicorn said.

Outside the snowglobes, the twins arguing over Alicorn. Later on, it was dinner time. Allison brings out the roti.

"That smells good!" Aelita and Yumi said.

"But who made the curry?" Ulrich asks.

"Ash did!" Allison said.

"Your boyfriend! It must be burnt!" Ash J said.

"Thanks a lot!" Ash said.

"It looks normal," Yumi said.

"It smells normal!" Jeremy said.

"I'll take it back!" Ash said.

"Trust me, it tastes good!" Leya said.

"If the little lady says so," Rocky said.

Everyone took some with the roti.

"This is the best thing I ever have eaten!" Moxie said.

"You never had curry," Ash J said.

"I don't care!" Moxie said.

"Fine, Ash got one thing right!" Gary said.

"Wow! I will never cook for you guys again!" Ash said.

"Can you get that in writing?" Dawn said.

Ash storms off. Allison quickly leaves as well. Allison leans on the door and remembers something.

 _After Ash almost went HAM on Dawn, Allison drags him to his room. "Ash, be nice. Dawn is only playing." "Sure about that!" Ash said. He starts to kiss her and drags his finger on her leg. "Ash..." "Relax, I am not going to do anything. We have a house for of nosey people and your watchdogs for siblings," Ash said as Allison giggles. "But if I was..." Ash starts to kiss Allison's chest and hold her waist. Allison pushes Ash off of her. "The roti might burn!" Allison opens the door and leaves. "You could check on the curry before it burns as well. "Allison!" Ash shouts as they both laugh._

Allison starts to walk to the park.

"Hey!" Dawn chases after her.

"What!"

"Allison..."

"What do you have to say to me?"

"What is your deal?"

"I don't know. I 'm getting over my fear of my boyfriend's dick!"

Dawn is taken back of the comment.

"That comment hurt!"

"I'm sorry but..."

"But what. You did not want to hear me tell you that you and Odd don't have to hide your relationship. But if you choose to, at least you have three more alibis to back you up."

"Three?"

"Brock has to know! We can't keep Brock out of the loop." Dawn looks at Allison.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry! You know why that comment hurt me and you took this long to say sorry!"

"Allison..."

"I can't even look at Ash right now because..." Allison leaves.

Ash sees the argument and follows her to the park.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Allison sits in the park when Ash sits next to her.

"Allison's what's wrong?"

"It's hard to explain."

"I'm here if you want to talk." Allison smiles and snuggles next to him and feels safe around him.

Meanwhile, Apricot, Periwinkle, Harlequin, and Magenta stand at the four corners of the park.

"Now remember, this will take everything that you got, ladies!" Zara said as she changes into Zevesh. "Dance like _she is watching_."

The girls wear different tutus from _The Nutcracker._ They dance a piece from the opening act and create a bubble around Ash and Allison. Allison notices the Rainbow Wing starts to glow and looks up.

"Ash, look!"

"What the..." Ash said, but the bubble knocks them both out cold.

"Have fun, Princess Alicinda!" Zevesh said.

At the Beach Villa, everyone senses something. "Allison and Ash are in danger!" Everyone said.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Ash wakes up in a castle and notices that he is wearing the Nutcracker's costume.

"I thought we left this fairytale during the first battle," Ash said to himself.

He looks around and sees a sword.

"What kind of sword is this? it looks so child-like."

Next, a group of Pokemon arrives and a worried Rattata approaches Ash. It starts to drag Ash to this cave where he sees an army of evil Raticate and an evil mouse king.

"Look at all of them!" Ash said.

The Pokemon all start to look sad.

"I'm guessing that this is your home and the king kicked you all out."

The Pokemon agreed.

"I cannot do it alone. You need to help me."

The small Rattata stepped forward, and soon the others followed. Just when Ash was about to step into the cave, he sees a crystal cage that holds a girl in a pink dress and a Pikachu. The Pikachu signals to the girl to wave at Ash. When the girl does, that Rat King strikes them with a Thunderbolt.

"Help us, Ash!" The girl said.

"Pika!" The Pikachu said.

"Pikachu! Allison!" Ash is torn as he sees the two most important figures in his life being tormented by the king.

Meanwhile, Allison wakes up in a throne room wearing a pink nightgown.

"This is ugly. Where the hell am I?"

Allison looks around and sees a tiara.

"Who does this belong to?" She asks herself.

Allison hides behind a table when she hears a voice.

"Come out, my princess!"

Allison remains still when the voices grab her.

"I'm smarter than you, Princess!"

"You're the Mouse King! An evil piece of shit!" Allison yells at him.

"And you're my prisoner!" The King grabs her and pins her to the throne and smiles at her.

Allison tries to push the king off of her, but his body is too heavy.

"Now, now, once I seal the deal, you get to be my queen."

Allison pauses for a moment. "You sound like..."

"What, Princess!" the King said as his face transforms into Prince Capricorn, which makes Allison scream in horror.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The friends arrive and see the park in a huge black bubble in the park.

"This is huge!" Ulrich said.

"Of course, save the best for the best,"Odd said.

Dawn looks with the corner of her eye and sees Periwinkle dancing on a pedestal and using a wand to fuel the bubble.

"I'll say we tackle the four corners of the park."

"That's not a good idea," Aelita said.

"Why?"

"Becasue the best move is to attack the center of the bubble. That's where the main focal point of the dream bubble is."

"If you say so," Dawn said.

They transform and use their new moves to attack the bubble.

"Circle Sweetheart's Kiss!" Soldier Armour Circle kisses her Humanity Rod, and orange circles start to crack the bubble.

"It's working!" Soldier Armour Square said. "Square Gygabyte Tsunami!"

The bubble cracks some more.

"I think one more should do it," Soldier Armour Octagon said.

"Let's combine our moves," Soldier Armour Pentagon said.

"My pleasure. Octagon Granite Vines!"

"Pentagon Therapeutic Sonic!"

Green vines with rocks were sent flying with sound waves to crack open the bubble but instead of freeing their friends...

"Crazy evil snowflake dancers!" Atirikt Armour Heart said.

The dancers release poison snowflakes that stink the Soldiers.

"Hey! Maybe these dancers need to cool off," Soldier Armour Star said.

"I agree all the way," Soldier Armour Triangle said. "Triangle Combat Flare!"

"Star Zenful Ignition!"

The dancers inhaled the attacks and sent them back as frozen smog.

"Gross!" Vaaris Armour Heart said.

Then Atirkt Armour Heart taps her shoulder, "Maybe we should do something."

"Like what, call Alicorn so you could be the one to ask for help."

"No! We can use our daggers. But since you brought it up, what is your problem?"

"Me! I'm not the one who had a secret meeting!"

"Oh please, it's all about you! Jealous!"

"You're jealous becasue I'm the people person, so you have to force others to like you!"

"Modesty is your kryptonite. You would know how to make friends becasue..."

"Twin Power!" Soldier Armour Pentagon shouts. "This is not the time to...look out!"

Soldier Armour Pentagon pushes the twins out the way and blocks an incoming attack with his hands.

"Girls!" Soldier Armour Square started. "We have to work on this too but arguing during battle is not good. You guys would have gotten hurt or even Pentagon over there."

Soldier Armour Pentagon sents the attack back. "Unstoppable Bubble!"

The bubble traps the dancers for a while. Meanwhile, Gary, Sam, and Ash J watch from a distance.

"Remember, join them at the last possible moment," Gary said.

"Right!" Sam and Ash J said.

They notice one of the members of the Tribulation Keepers.

"That looks like Brock's girlfriend!" Ash J said.

"Of course and I'll bet you that they did not notice!" Sam said.

"But, we noticed you!" Apricot said.

The three try to run, but they were captured but the enemy and placed in their dream bubble.

"Look!" Soldier Armour Circle said as she sees Gary, Sam, and Ash J getting trapped in the bubble. At the same time, the dancers break free with full force.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The cats sense that the Soldiers are in danger.

"I think the Soldiers need help," Shaanti said.

"But what can we do?" Twilight asks.

"What do you mean? We can..." Starlight started.

"Didn't your parents tell you about that!" Staravia shouts.

"But we can just-" Shaanti started.

"We have to. They do not need to know. We have to put our trust in them, right Cāndanī?" Beree asks. They look around.

"She better not have! Allison can and has been able to take care of herself!" Subaha said.

"She's stubborn, just like Allison," Dusk said.

Cāndanī runs towards the park and thinks about Allison and sees Raichu running next to her.

"Worried about Allison?"

"Raichu!"

"Let's go!"

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Ash wonders about the situation in front of him. He sees Allison and Pikachu struggle in the crystal cage and tries to come up with a plan on how to save them and the cave from the Rat King. Suddenly, Ash sees a red stone with a blue aura floating next to him.

"I've seen this before!"

When he touches it, he hears a voice: _Remember what you and your friends did for us. Do the same with all your friends for all of us._ Ash takes the stone and combines it with the sword. The Rattata and the other Pokemon charge at the Raticate Army while Ash breaks the cage and frees Allison and Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt while Allison sprinkles pink mist all around to finish the battle. All the Pokemon cheer and want Ash to stay when suddenly Ash hears his friends in distress. He gives the sword to Rattata and leaves to transform. Allison starts to breather heavily as she sees Prince Capricorn staring at him.

"I waited all this time for this, Princess."

Allison tries to push him off, but he throws his weight on her.

"It will be easier if you just give yourself to me." Allison cries.

"Leave me alone!"

Allison scratches his face and manages to push him off her, and she runs but not before she smashes a lamp from the throne room on his head. Allison runs to a corner of the castle and looks around.

"Hey! How come there is no way out? I manage to turn the dream around just like everyone else. Then Allison hears something. "Raichu!" "Raichu!" Allison hugs her. Raichu ended up slipping through the dream bubble and ended up in Allison's dream bubble.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The Snowflake dancers start to launch a huge ice attack on the Soldiers when Knight Armour Heart flies in to save them.

"Sword Justice Thunderstorm!"

Blue lighting crashes through the dancers and turns them into a puddle of water.

"Knight Armour Heart!" Vaaris Armour Heart shouts as she and her sister hug him.

"Hi!"

"Where's Princess Armour Heart?" Soldier Armour Circle asks.

"Wait, she's not here!"

"No! Look!" Soldier Armour Star shouts.

"Allison is still in the bubble with her siblings!"

"Siblings!" Knight Armour Heart asks.

The puddle starts to take on a new form.

"Guys, the puddle is turning into a monster!" Atirkt Armour Heart shouts.

The new snowflake dancer dances around the Soldiers and creates an ice bubble around them. Just as the Snowflake dancer is about to use one final attack, a clear image of a Pokemon flies above the Soldiers. The avian Pokemon with an oval body used reflect to send the attack back at the dancer, then use heat wave to melt the monster for good.

"Was that a Pokemon?" Knight Armour Heart asks.

"Maybe?" Soldier Armour Octagon questioned.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

In the dream castle, Allison and Riachu look around the place.

"We need to get out of here so I can wake up and stop this madness."

Allison's rainbow wing lights up and sends her and Raichu to a room with pictures.

"That's my family!" Allison shouts as she examines the picture. "Why is there blood on the picture? Who has it in for my family?"

"Raichu! Raichu!"

Raichu goes to the frame and sees the Uniqueness Symbol on the structure.

"Of course, but why my family? It is usually just the Fairy Soldiers."

Raichu then goes to another room and signals Allison.

"Raichu...whoa!" Allison sees her siblings sleeping in a dark bubble.

"Okay! Now we all need to wake up!"

Allison takes out her sword and breaks the bubble, which causes her siblings to wake up.

 _ **Heart Time Vortex Meditation! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Space Vortex Meditation! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Unity Vortex Meditation! Advance!**_

Sam's heart necklace glows dark blue and surrounds her with a dark green mist. The mist turns to thunder and lighting and transform's Sam's blue body into Time Armour Keeper. Gary's heart pin glows light purple and surrounds him with a dark blue mist. The mist turns to thunder and lighting and transform's Gary's purple body into Space Armour Keeper. Ash J's heart pin glows white and surrounds him with a dark yellow mist. The mist turns to thunder and lightning and transforms Ash J's white body into Unity Armour Heart.

"Guardian Keeper's Mark!" The three said.

The attack knocks the Tribulation Keepers of their pedestals, and they notice that their books started to burn.

"Those Guardian Keepers are strong!" Harlequin said.

"No, you fucking bitches! Come back to the bubble!" Zara shouts.

Zara looks at the collection of the Pokemon. "Where is the Princess Alicinda's Guardian Pokemon?"

A new bubble forms with Azelf inside. At the enchanted forest, Xernreas and Diancie feel two black claws grabbing them.

"Please, send these gifts to the Princesses!" They told Alicorn.

"Of course!" Alicorn said.

The black claws grab the Pokemon and place them into their bubbles. Zara sees a black crystal snowglobe break, and that shakes the whole bubble as well. Allison looks at her rainbow feather, and it glows as Raichu wakes up next to the dream bubble and Allison's transforms.

The Snowflake Dancers reappears again but much stronger.

"It's coming back!" Soldier Pentagon said.

"We can handle it!" Time Armour Keeper said.

The monster starts to go after the Guardian Keepers but sees someone else. Raichu looks at the Snowflake Dancer, and the dancer sees Princess Armour Heart. She had a new look as well. Her attire is a dark pink attire, which makes Atirkt Armour Heart's attire all silver. Princess Armour Heart also wears a silver tiara in her hair. She has new gloves that have pink stones in them. She makes eye contact with Raichu and Raichu smiles.

"What is she doing?" Unity Armour Keeper asks.

"I wish I knew!" Space Armour Keeper said.

The Snowflake attacks Princess Armour Heart. However, Raichu uses Iron Tail to deflect it, and Princess Armour Heart gives Raichu a command: "Raichu's Rainbow Heart Attack!"

Ranibwn lighting comes from Princess Armour Heart's hands and combines with Raichu's Thunderbolt to create a light show that not only looks pretty but was able to crumble the Snowflake Dance down to the black shard.

"That was cool!" Vaaris Armour Heart said.

"That was like a Z-move but Fairy Soldier style!" Atirkt Armour Heart said.

"That was amazing!" Knight Armour Heart said as he hugs Princess Armour Heart.

Soon everyone joins in on the hug. Soldier Armour Circle, however, looks at Princess Armour Heart who is still upset with her. A few minuted later, Alicorn flies over the Soldiers and leaves a sprinkle of magic for the girls. Vaaris Armour Heart gets a small heart diamond, and Atrikt receives a small piece of a rainbow horn.

"We know what this means," Vaaris Amour Heart said.

"We need to save them!" Atirkt Armour Heart said.

Knight Armour Heart looks at his red stone and sees Azelf. "Whoa!"

"Whoa, what?" Space Armour Keeper said.

Alicorn smiles at them. "This is only the beginning!"

Nearby, the clear Pokemon glows bright red, and the brightness changed into a gem and Cāndanī appears. "I had to do it!"

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The next day, Ash and Staravia want to talk to Allison.

"So, before we have this meeting with the others, I need to ask Allison a few questions," Ash said.

Allison is in her room talking to Cāndanī. Salazzle, Raichu, and Glaceon are there as well.

"Allison!" Cāndanī shouts.

"Fine. The reason I will not think about taking the next step with Ash is Prince Capricorn."

Ash freezes when he hears this. Pikachu is watching from Ash's head. "Shh!" Ash said.

"He's not here,"Cāndanī said.

"I see him everywhere. We don't know if he will appear in the future. Plus, what he did to me-"

"Almost did to you! Ash was able to save you!" "

That does not get rid of the experience. I'm still replaying it over and over, and I feel so uncomfortable with my body. How can I let Ash touch me when I don't feel like me. That moment changed me, and I have been hiding it this whole time."

"But Dawn knows, right?"

"And the girl threw it in my face the other day!"

"Tell Ash. It's not fair to let him feel like his fault!" Allison sighs and holds her rainbow wing.

"Did the Pokemon give it to you in your dream?"

"No! I had this the day we moved here."

"That's Ho-Oh! That Rainbow Wing belongs to Ho-Oh!" Ash said. Staravia and Pikachu look at the Rainbow Wing and Ash.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*xZevesh yells at the girls.

"You were not supposed to go after the other children of the Queen. That cost you all your strength!"

"But, they were going to-" Magenta started.

"Save it. They did it anyway!"

"But Zevesh-" Apricot started.

"Shut up! The whole place went black! That means our power source is no more!"

"It means that Princess Alicinda's power to save her friends has freed me!"

A woman with cocoa brown skin and burgundy hair appears. She wears a dark olive beaded dress with black pearls around the breast line.

"It's you!" Periwinkle said.

They all bow to her.

"Welcome, Queen Saaya!" Zevesh said.

"Let my darkness spread!" She said as she wears two pearl bracelets, each having each Pokeom that was stolen from the Fairy Soldiers dreams, with five more pearls for Diancie, Xerneas, Palkia, Dialga, and Arceus.

"Spread far and wide!" Queen Saaya said as her eyes turn black.


	7. Arc 117: Cedarwood Road

Cedarwood _Road_

Queen Saaya waves her hands, and each pearl glows bright amber color. The Legendary Pokemon each showed signs of distress as Queen Saaya uses her power to drain each Pokemon's abilities. As this is taking place, all around the globe dark clouds start to form. The clouds build up an amber colored charge around themselves. As planes and helicopters fly near the shadows, they would get sucked into the clouds fields and would reappear. However, most, if not all the passengers, pilots, and flight crew would end up in a deep sleep. The people on the ground assumed the clouds were just part of a passing storm. Back at the dome, Queen Saaya is pleased with herself but frustrated at the same time.

"I am so close in my plat to change the world into my own as well as my goal of destroying the royal Heart Family."

"Of course, you have guardians of the princess's siblings, court, and her precious knight," Zara said.

Zara laughs as Zeevsh takes form.

"However, you failed to achieve the princess's Guardian, Ho-Oh!" Zeevsh said.

Queen Saaya looks at Zeevsh with eyes ready to shoot at him and smacks him so hard; he went flying into the pedestals for the girls.

"Hey, can't you cool it," Apricot shouts.

"And After what you said to us, we're not talking to you," Haliquin shouts.

"Girls," Quen Saaya calls the four girls over. "Be prepared, I want you to give your best performance yet."

"We will," Magenta said.

"We will crush the Fairy Soldiers and this world to pieces," Periwinkle said.

"And as I promise, " Queen Saaya said, "You all will be betrothed to my eldest son and receive great powers."

"And finally take over Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets," Harlequin shouts with glee.

As the girls leave to prepare for the final fight, Periwinkle is pulled aside by the queen.

"How is your plan going?"

"Excellent! I have Soldier Octagon wrapped around my fingers!"

"Good, a little insurance to make this happen!"

As the dark clouds start to form all around Beverly Hills, Delia, and Mr. Mime arrive at the airport.

"I'm so excited to take Allison to the Mother-Daughter Tea Party! I hope my son doesn't mind. I love spending time with my Shōrai no yome!" Mr. Mime laughs.

At the same time, Cāndanī, Yumi and Ulrich look at the window from the beach villa.

"Are we having a thunderstorm?" Yumi asked. "Becasue I had plans to study on the beach after our meeting."

"Studying on the beach?" Cāndanī questioned.

"After the meeting, the beach is just what the doctor will order. We have a feeling that Allison's siblings are trying to take over just becasue they feel like our feelings from the last semester are interfering with this enemy," Ulrich said.

"Well, I hope for your sake that you can both get to the beach. But, I have a strange feeling from this storm." Cāndanī said.

* * *

"That 's Ho-Oh's! That rainbow feather belongs to Ho-Oh!" Ash exclaims.

Staravia and Pikachu look at him.

"Are you sure?" Staravia asks.

"Yes, I am! Now, I need to speak to her," Ash said as he knocks on the door. "

Hi, Ash!," Allison said as she hid the feather under her pillow. Glaceon starts glares at Ash.

"Glaceon, be nice to Ash," Allison said to Glaceon.

Glaceon growls at Ash and all the Pokemon leave and Cāndanī goes back downstairs. However, Pikachu stops Riachu. "Pika!" "Ria!" Pikachu asks Riachu about the Rainbow Wing. Riachu claims that she no idea about the wing. Pikachu asked again and said that Ash saw the rainbow wing and is going to ask Allison about it. Raichu still claims she has no idea what Pikachu is talking about and Pikachu sighs. Later, Pikachu sees Star and Joy eating apple poffins nearby. Meanwhile, Ash holds Allison's hands.

"Listen, I just want to ask you about that move the other day."

"The one with Raichu?"

"Yeah, That was so awesome...just like a Fairly Soldier Z-Move or something!"

Allison blushes. "Thanks. I'm not sure what that move was or where it came from."

"Maybe it came from the Rainbow wing you have?"

Allison looks at Ash.

"What are you talking about?"

Ash sticks his hand under Allison's pillow and takes out the brightly-colored rainbow wing

"This, where did this come from?"

"Where did...how did..." Allison is speechless.

"I overheard you; I wanted to talk to about one thing, then I see this. When did Ho-Oh give you that? I mean, that would be cool to have the real Ho-Oh to help you,"

Allison is still speechless as Ash talks on. She does not know what to say.

"I found this wing on my bed when the semester started."

"Wait, so how did you escape your nightmare?"

"Well, what was yours?" Ash looks at her.

"Don't change the subject!"

"I want to know! What was yours?"

Ash sighs. "You and Pikachu were trapped in the cage by the evil mouse king, and I lead a group of Pokemon to save the two of you and take down the evil king."

"That sounds like an awesome action movie!"

"For you but seeing two of the most important figures in my life in danger plus knowing that I was at a disadvantage, really broke my heart."

Allison kisses Ash passionately. "I'm sorry, Monkī."

"No need to worry! Now yours?" Ash said.

Allison looks at Ash. "Mine... are you sure you don't want to talk about yours some more because..."

"Minī!" Ash said. "What was your nightmare?"

Allison looks at him. "It was about the evil mouse king. He was trying to force himself on me!"

Ash's eyes widen.

"There's more! The mouse king then transformed into Prince Capricorn."

Ash is speechless. "Prince...Capricorn! But...but..." Then Ash realizes something. "Of course, what the jerk almost did to you!"

"Yeah, it still bothers me. Sometimes, I think about it. Luckily, I was about to overpower him in the nightmare."

Ash hugs Allison. "I had no idea that you were going through this!"

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I took this whole thing out on you!"

Ash is surprised by that comment. He remembers all those times Allison became uncomfortable when he touched her. "Allison, you don't need to apologize. You are entitled to feel how you feel!"

"But I did not share with you how I felt!"

"True, but you were hurting with great reason. You took as much time as you needed to come forth with your feelings and I'm not mad."

Ash kisses Allison, and she blushes. Then Allison rests her head on Ash's chest and draws hearts on it.

"That tickles," Ash said.

"I know," Allison said.

Ash laughs and grabs Allison's hands. "We all need to talk about these Pokemon artifacts that everyone received."

"Way to change the subject," Allison said with a smile.

"At the rate that we were going, I don't think I would have the attention span to pay attention, and you know how mad Staravia gets," Ash said as Allison laughs.

Dawn is on the other side of the door and knocks. "Allison, can we talk?"

"It's your room; you don't have to knock," Allison said.

"Well, the last time I barged in on you and Ash, I got in way over my head, if you know what I mean." Allison and Ash chuckled.

"It's all cleared!" Ash said as Dawn and Odd both entered the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Raichu are observing Star and Joy talking to the other Pokemon.

"This is why you need to learn how to use cute charm, Piplup. Dawn will never say no to you," Joy said.

Piplup looks confused. He thinks about it.

"Plusle" Plusle disagrees and explains how and trainer is a friend and friendship should never be taken advantage of.

"Well, who are you going to listen to, Piplup?" Star asks.

Piplup is more confused as ever. Houndoom talks to the Pichus and explains that their trainers (Leya and Lesteria) are still learning and at some point, will learn to be strict. "Are you sure?" Joy asks.

"Houdoom!"

"Let's asks Pikachu and Raichu!" Star said.

Pikachu tries to hide behind the couch, but Houdoom spots him.

"Houdoom!" Pickahu freezes.

"Pikachu!" Star and Joy called put. Raichu laughs and also appears.

"What do you think?" Joy asks.

Pikachu explains to the two Pichus about how Ash had to work hard to gain the respect of his Charizard. Pikachu goes on that it was hard to see Ash struggle, but he did get help, and now Charizard is doing fine and respects Ash. Raichu adds that trainers and Pokemon are a team and teamwork goes both ways, and the twins are still learning how to be trainers. Plusle adds that although the Pokemon Training is not a thing here on Earth, people and Pokemon are still learning to grow and live together.

"True, Pokemon and fairies live in harmony, so things are different on Planet Hearts," Joy said.

"Okay, we understand!" Star said.

"Piplup!" Piplup jumped up and said that he knew all of that. He was testing the Pichus to see if they would figure it out. All of the Pokemon looked at Piplup with a _yeah, right_ facial expression.

* * *

Lesteria and Leya are quietly doing homework in their room. They have not spoken to each other since their right during the battle. Leya hears their fight echo in her head over and over and drops her pencil.

"I'm sorry!"

"Me, too!" Lesteria said.

"I was jealous because I thought that Alicorn liked your more!" Leya said.

"Likewise!"

The sisters hug.

"Mommy always tells us that our twin bond is one of the strongest magic in the universe!" Lesteria said.

"She also tells us that Broccoli will give use superpowers!" Leya said.

"But what about Xerneas and Diancie! We have not heard from them, and our snowglobes are black and feel hot to the touch."

"Maybe the others can help us!" Lesteria said, but Gary locks the door on them.

Starlight and Shaanti start to scratch the door but have no luck.

"I'm sorry girls but, we need to take matters into our own hands," Gary said.

"But, we're Fairy Soldiers as well," Lesteria said.

"You can't do this Uncle Gary!" Leya said.

"I feel like Sam, Ash, and I need to take over this operation!" Gary locks the door and knocks on Allison and Dawn's door.

"We meet in five!"

"Okay!" Allison said.

"So, do you forgive me?" Dawn asks.

"Yes! I'm sorry for blowing up at you!"

"I made you. I went too far!" The girls hug.

"Also, you need to tell Brock about you and Odd."

"We do?" Odd asks.

"Yes, Brock and I are best friends, so we have secrets and the same for Dawn and Allison," Ash said.

"Also, Ash is my boyfriend, and we have things between us as well. However, keeping this from brock is wrong. Odd, it is your choice to tell Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi and Ulrich since you knew them longer."

"I understand!" Odd said.

He recalls in his mind what Ulrich told him at Kadic Academy and decides that Ulrich could go _fuck himself._

"Let's go!" Odd said.

Downstairs, Dawn pulls Brock aside and tells him that she is dating Odd.

"I knew it! When you two told the others about my attacks, I started to put the pieces together," Brock said.

Next thing after that, Ash, Brock, and Dawn felt a sharp, intense pain in their heads. _Help!_

"Did you hear that?" Ash asks.

"Heard what?" Jeremy asks.

"I heard it too!" Dawn said.

"It sounded like..." Brock started.

* * *

"Can we start? I have plans with my friends!" Sam said.

"What should we talk about, first?" Ulrich asks.

"We found out that those shards and those monsters are feeding off our fears, anxieties, worries, and any other negative thoughts we have," Jeremy said.

"Like in general?" Yumi asks.

"No, these monsters were made for us and us alone," Aelita said.

"Why?" Odd asks.

"It must have something to do with these Pokemon Artifacts we have," Dawn said.

"I wish I knew where these came from," Ulrich said.

Ash J looks at his charm he found near from the previous battle. The charm looks like a plate that appears to have lighting on it

"Can I see that!" Ash said.

"No!" Ash J said.

"That looks like a thunder plate from Arceus."

"No way!"

"It does," Brock said.

"That is weird!" Sam said. She has a blue diamond in a heart shaped pendant.

"Sam, that looks like a piece from the chest plate from Dialga, the Legendary Pokemon of time, from Sinnoh!" Dawn said.

"It does look like that!" Sam said.

"I think we are getting warmer," Aelita said. "I found out this my icy wing is from Articuno."

"Another Legendary Pokemon," Allison said.

"And my Luna Wing is from Cresselia," Odd said.

"Hold on, what does this have to do with this whole thing!" Yumi shouts.

'Well, Sam has an artifact from Dialga, a Pokemon that represents time and Sam is the Heart Guardian Keeper of Time. My twin brother got one from Arceus, the Pokemon that might have created possibly the Universe, and that my twin is the Heart Guardian Keeper of Unity," Allison said.

"That makes sense!" Sam said.

"I guess that makes this from Palkia, the Pokeom of Space and I am the Heart Guardian Keeper of Space," Gary said.

Gary has a pendant with a purple pearl inside a heart.

"Okay, were are getting somewhere!" Ash said.

"What about the rest of us?" Ulrich said.

"What the hell do I have?" Jeremy asks.

Gary looks closer at the bluefin that Jeremy has, which is now encased inside a square pendant.

"That looks like it came from Kyogre, part of the weather trio," Gary said.

The fin reacts to Ulrich's red armor skin in his triangle pendant and glows.

"I think Gary's right. This would make this from Groundon," Ulrich said.

"Woah that is cool!" Yumi said. "I looked at one of Hiroki's textbooks, and this dark feather is from Yveltal, part of the aura trio."

"We need to stop for a second," Cāndanī said. "What does all of this have to do with everything!"

"Last time I check, Fairy Soldiers do not have Guardian Pokemon, and we can tell that these Pokemon helped you all out during those nightmares," Staravia said.

"I was never in a nightmare!" Sam said.

"Yes, you were!" Allison said. "In my nightmare, you, Gary, and Ash were trapped in these bubbles and me broke you all free, but I had some help."

"From the Legendary Pokemon!" Twilight said.

"But why would these Pokemon. Why you guys?" Beree starts to think.

"Hey, Allison," Ash started.

"Yeah, Ash," Allison said.

"Remeber the story that Hiroshima told us."

"Hiroshima?" Gary asks.

"The Guardian Keeper of Punarjanm," Aelita said.

"Yeah, she was able to tell us why the Purity Facade were so attached to our Soul Stones," Allison said.

"And..."

"Something about us being the children of these magical butterflies."

"And I am going to stop you right here," Odd said.

"Excuse me?" Sam said.

"This conversation went from zero to 1000 in a flash! Now were are talking about being from magical butterflies. No! I am going to get up and get a drink!" Which Odd does and Jeremy stops him.

"Can you get me one too?"

"No!"

"Out of all the times you were too lazy to get the remote that was right next to you, and all the times I got a toilet paper text..."

"Fine! Why do you go that route!"

"Is Odd okay?" Gary asks.

"Yes," Ash J said. "Odd is having a long-overdue moment."

"A diva moment!" Allison said with a smile.

Odd comes back and rubs Allison's hair. "Funny!" He tosses Jeremy a bottle of cream soda."Okay, I'm back! Go!" Odd said.

"Since the diva came back," Ash said.

"Fuck you!" Odd said as everyone laughs.

"According to The Guardian Keeper of Punarjanm, long ago, there were these magical butterflies that protected the Universe from this evil entity," Ash said.

"Who, by the way, is still out there," Allison said.

"It is?" Ash J said.

"That's where we come in."

"There was this huge battle, and all of the butterflies were killed," Ash said.

"But before they all ceased to exist, they each lay an egg, and the eggs were sent off to space. Our magic and souls were combined with the eggs," Allison said.

"That's amazing. It is like we were chosen to carry out this mission for these butterflies," Sam said.

"Okay, but what about the Pokemon?" Odd asks.

"We can look at the Golden Storybook," Ash J said.

Allison looks into it and comes across a page: "The Secrest Behind the Cats of Planet Hearts."

Dusk jumps on the page, "Why don't we look at the next page."

He turns to the next page, and it explains that the Legendary Pokemon worked alongside the Magical Titaliyon.

"Oh, so when the butterflies died had laid their eyes, the Pokemon decided to watch out for the eggs," Odd said.

"Yes... Ouch!" Brock said.

"Ouch!" Dawn and Ash said.

Each of their red stones starts to glow.

"You know what! I think they..."Gary starts, but the video phone starts to ring. "Hello," Gary answers.

"Gary! Long time no see!" Professor Rowan said.

"Are Ash, Brock, and Dawn there?" "Hold on," Gary goes to them.

"Are you up for a video chat?" "Yes!" Ash said.

"Hello! I am calling your three becasue there had been distress among the three lakes here in Sinnoh."

"Lake Valor, Lake Acuity, and Lake Verity,' Brock said.

"Yes, Brock! It seems that there has also been no trace of AZelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. Have you felt strange lately?"

The others listen in. "We know what their guardians are," Jeremy said.

"I can shed some light. During their encounter with Team Galatic, Ash bonded with Azelf, Dawn bonded with Mesprit, and Brock bonded with Uxie and helped them to stop Team Galatic's goal of creating a new world," Allison said.

"Yes, we felt and heard cries of help," Ash said.

"I see. Then that means that there are in your area as we thought. Officer Jenny here at Lake Verity is coming to Beverly Hills with her team as well as others."

"Others?" Dawn asks.

"It seems that many other Legendary Pokemon that are known to live in other places have gone missing and all meet up where you all go to school now. Is that right, Olympia?"

"Yes. I saw it in my vision," Olympia said.

"Olympia!" Ash said. "I see, you are connected to this as well!" Olympia said.

"Who is she?" Aelita said.

"She is a Gym Leader from Anistar City that specializes in Psychic Types," Allison said.

"Who said that?" Olympia asks. Allison walks to the screen, and Olympia lets out a chat. 'It's her. She, the Keeper of Ho-Oh! She is the key to our peace!" Allison is still.

"Wait! Allison's Guardian is Ho-Oh!" Sam shouts.

"Yes," Cāndanī said.

Olympia starts to chat some more until Professor Rowan begins to speak. "I see. Stay in touch and be safe. With this crisis in the world, who knows what will happen." He ends the call.

"Oh my gosh!" Aelita said.

"This was not what I thought was going to happen!" Yumi said.

Allison is talking to someone by the door and gets two bags. "Thank you, see you soon!"

"What is that?" Yumi asks.

"Today is the Mother-Daughter Tea Party that I am going to with Ash's mother."

"You should go! We can put the pieces together here," Ash J said.

"Are you sure?" Allison asks.

"Yes, say hi to my mother for me," Ash said.

"You could she is coming to dinner after."

"She is!" Ash blushed.

"What is in the other bag?" Odd asks.

"The GS Ball. I have to give it to Professor Ying Ke Pine to study."

"The GS Ball?" Brock said.

"Yes, Ash was supposed to take it but forgot to go to Professor Oak's before he left," Allison said.

"I did!"

"Of course, Ashy-Boy!" Gary said as everyone laughed. As Allison goes upstairs, the twins come downstairs and give an angry look at Gary.

* * *

At the Lilly Garden, Allison is wearing a light pink off-the-shoulder dress with a matching hat. Raichu is next to her wearing a matching bow.

"Thank you for inviting me, Ms. Delia," Allison said.

"Of course, you are my Shōrai no yome!" Delia said.

Allison blushes along with Raichu. Cāndanī and Starlight look on from underneath the table.

"Why are you here?" Cāndanī asks.

"Because Gary locked us in the Princesses' Room becasue he, Sam and Ash wanted to take over the mission alone."

"Excuse me?" Cāndanī said.

A while later, the women gave high praises to Allison.

"Thank you. I'm glad that my son is courting such a pleasant young lady," Delia said.

"You're making me blush!" Allison said.

"And I can't wait for the wedding!"

Allison looks nervous.

"I'll bet it will be lovely,' A woman said.

Delia touches Allison. 'Don't worry Allison. I had a long talk with Ash! When he is 22, and you're 21, he must propose to you!"

"Huh!" Allison said.

"He going to becasue I have already started planning your engagement party. I want to make sure he is there for you!"

Allison blushes bright red as Raichu looks nervous, and so does Cāndanī. The amber-colored clouds formed right above the Lilly Garden and struck everyone. Allison, Raichu, Cāndanī, and Starlight are okay, but Allison runs to Delia.

"Ms. Delia, Mama-san!"

Queen Saaya appears above Allison with the four girls. Periwinkle looks at Allison and Allison gives her the death glare.

"Hi, Princess Alicinda. I hope you enjoyed the crashing in! I am waiting for all of your court, siblings, and Knight in shining armor, and you in the dream world!"

They all disappear.

"The dream world!" Cāndanī said.

Raichu tries to wake up Mr. Mime but no luck. "I am waiting!" Queen Saaya said as she held the GS Ball, which Allison notices is missing from her bag. Allison tries to wake up Delia as she hears the crackle of Queen Saaya echo in her head and looks up and sees the sky in a dark amber color.


	8. Arc 118: Sleep Like a Baby Tonight

_Sleep Like A Baby Tonight_

The amber-colored clouds formed right above the Lilly Garden and struck everyone. Allison, Raichu, Cāndanī, and Starlight are okay, but Allison runs to Delia.

"Ms. Delia, Mama-san!"

Queen Saaya appears above Allison with the four girls. Periwinkle looks at Allison and Allison gives her the death glare.

"Hi, Princess Alicinda. I hope you enjoyed the crashing in! I am waiting for all of your court, siblings, and Knight in shining armor, and you in the dream world!"

They all disappear.

"The dream world!" Cāndanī said.

Raichu tries to wake up Mr. Mime but no luck. "I am waiting!" Queen Saaya said as she held the GS Ball, which Allison notices is missing from her bag. Allison tries to wake up Delia as she hears the crackle of Queen Saaya echo in her head and looks up and sees the sky in a dark amber color.

* * *

Allison sits quietly on the couch at the Beach Villa and replays the scene over and over again. She reflects on the events and tries to see if she could have prevented this. Gary walks over and hugs her.

"Allison, try not to beat yourself up. This is not your fault," Gary said.

His words mean nothing to his sister. Jeremy, who is nearby, tries to make sense of this.

"I don't understand this, how are we the only ones who were not affected by the clouds?"

"I wish I knew," Subaha said. "I have never seen anything like this."

Cāndanī snuggles next to Allison and tries to calm her down.

"Allison! Ash is not mad at you. He is worried about his mother," Cāndanī said.

"The thing is. We were talking about him," Allison said.

"About?" Gary asks.

"I was telling her that Ash made curry the other day and how everyone enjoyed it."

"We did. Even though it came from Ash, I can't believe he can make curry!" Allison smiles.

"His mother taught him. She does own 'Pallet House.'"

"What's that?" Odd asks, who appears from the back of the house, where the boys' rooms are located.

"It was the only restaurant in Pallet before it became a city. However, it is still the most popular place to eat," Gary said.

"So, his mother is a chef, and he did not inherit not a single culinary bone in his body?"

"Odd! That's not nice!" Jeremy said.

"You had the cookies the other day!"

"Those were cookies? I thought those were biscuits," Subaha said.

"Knock it off!" Allison said.

"What did Ms. Delia say about the curry?" Gary asks.

"She was proud that Ash made it and that he was growing into the young man she is proud of."

Ash is at the top of the steps listening but also looking at his mother's gray body.

"I'm still confused. What happened at the tea party?" Subaha asks.

"That is what I want to know," Ash said as he makes his way downstairs.

Everyone else makes their way to the living room.

"I checked on everyone, they all are still breathing but look pale and grey, just like Ms. Delia," Sam said.

"I don't get it. We were all in this house when the amber-colored cloud shot lighting at the house, why is it just us?" Ulrich asks.

"You mean, just the Fairy Soldiers?" Lesteria adds in.

"That's right! It was like the attack was not made for us," Dawn said.

"It makes sense. We were all targets for the Tribulation Keepers to steal some powerful Legendary Pokemon," Yumi said.

"Right now, I just want to know about my mother!" Ash shouts.

Allison lowers her eyes and bites her lips when she heard Ash raise his voice. Lesteria and Leya looked at Ash and saw the facial expression of fear, hopelessness, anxiety, and uselessness. The same things they both felt along with their older sister years ago.

"Is somebody going to say something?" Leya asks.

"Brock will handle Ash," Aelita said.

On cue, Brock goes to Ash.

"Ash, listen." "But..." Ash starts.

"I understand that you're hurting, but you need to calm down."

"But..."

"Ash! Allison's cousins are in the same state as your mom. Yumi's brother is in the same state as your mom. Sam's best friends are in the same state as your mom. Ash's (Ash J) friends are in the same state as your mom. Haru, Marina, Mickey, and Kris are in the same state as your mom. At this point, half the world is in this death-sleep like state."

"But..."

"Ash! I am going to break it to you nicely. Calm the fuck down! You are the last person to be in the state that you are. Like hell, we need Ash Ketchum to come back!"

Ash looks at Brock. "Odd, Gary!" Ash said.

"Yes," Gary and Odd said.

"I put chili peppers on your plate of curry."

"What!" Gary said.

"Hey! That's why it was extra hot!" Odd said.

"Gary! You were always making remarks about the curry!"

"It's not my fault you can't cook!" Gary said. "And sabotage! That's low!"

"That's life!" Ash said.

Everyone could not help but laugh.

"What about me? I only made a few comments," Odd said.

"Ulrich caught me in the act with Gary, but we made a deal. He wants me to get back at you for putting chili peppers in Ulrich's hot chocolate twice."

"And watching you squirm was worth it!" Ulrich said while laughing.

"I thought you said that you were over it!" Odd said.

"What I said does not reflect I feel."

Odd tackles Ulrich.

"Some best friend!" Odd said as everyone laughs.

"That's was fun!" Ash said.

"Feel better?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes!"

"Okay! Thank you, Ash, for being a passive aggressor," Sam said. "Now, Allison, what happened?"

Allison takes a deep breath.

* * *

"This woman with cocoa brown skin and burgundy wavy hair was floating on a cloud with these four girls," Allison started.

"One is..." Gary started, but Cāndanī cuts him off.

"Shh!"

"She said that her name is Queen Saaya and that she is waiting for all of us in the dream world while holding the GS Ball."

"Whoa! The GS Ball?" Brock asks.

"Yeah. I heard that Professor Ivy first discovered the ball-" Dawn started, but Brock quickly curls up in a ball.

"I never want to hear that name again!"

"What did I just do?" Dawn asks in a confused state.

"Brock! It's been years!" Gary said.

"Everyone, ignore Brock! he will rejoin us later!" Allison said. "Anyway! I had the GS Ball in my bag. I was supposed to give it to Professor Ying Ke Pine after the tea party."

"Well, we have to get it back!" Ulrich said.

"Wait! Describe the woman again?" Sam asks Allison.

"Cocoa Brown skin with burgundy hair." Sam puzzles for a moment. She remembers looking at one of the shards and recalls her vision. "I think this Queen Saaya is after my family!"

Everyone looks at her.

"What are you talking about?" Aelita asks.

"One of the shards. I saw her face, and she laughed at me and called me a 'silly princess.' It was honestly creepy as fuck!" Sam said.

"I remember you mentioned that," Gary said.

"I agree with you!" Allison said.

"You do?" Ash J asks.

Raichu appears and brings a picture of Allison's family. "Rai-Rai!"

"I saw this picture in my nightmare, but it had blood everywhere!" Allison said with a stern look on her face.

"Are you implying that this Queen Saaya had a personal vendetta with the Royal Heart Family?" Beree asks.

"Why not! Most of these enemies seem to remember something about the past although nobody here does," Staravia said.

"But why? Who is she to the Royal Heart Family?" Twilight asks.

"I have never heard of her. And I can tell that the Golden Storybook will not have the answer either," Cāndanī said.

"As Ulrich said earlier, we need to go straight to the source," Staravia said.

"Hold on!" Aelita said. "It is not like we can knock on their door and do something. Allison said something about a Dream World."

"I did. Queen Saaya said that she would see us in the Dream World," Allison said.

"What and where is this Dream World?" Yumi asks.

"The Dream World is located at the center point of the delta, where the three lake guardians reside," Lesteria said.

Everyone looks at her.

"Excuse me? How would you know that?" Ash asks.

"Leya and Lesteria look at each other.

"Alicorn told us," Leya said.

"Wait, the winged-horse-unicorn-pony that turned us into Armour Soldiers?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes. The snowglobes that our parents gave us for the Children's Ball have a Diancie and Xenreas inside. We talk to them from time to time but after the latest attack; we have not heard from them," Leya said.

"All we have is a Pink Diamond Necklace and a Rainbow Horn Necklace," Lesteria said.

"They must have left you those Pokemon Artifacts. That means that are in danger as well," Allison said.

"Is Alicorn a Pokemon?" Odd asks.

"No! I think it is a disguise to protect itself," Leya said.

"That's great and all but we can just get to one of those like anytime soon," Yumi said.

"We don't to," Cāndanī said. "The Golden Storybook has a whole section about the Dream World. One of you can make chaaval ka daliya, and we can eat it and end up in the Dream World."

"Rice Porridge! It can't be that easy," Allison said.

"It is!" Twilight said.

"I can make it!"

"Good!" Subaha said.

While Allison is making the rice porridge, the twins got to Jeremy and Odd.

"We're sorry!" Lesteria said.

"Our behavior during the battle was wrong," Leya said.

"It's okay! Sometimes it happens to us," Jeremy said.

"Don't worry. At least you both understand and worked out whatever the disagreement was. Right?" Odd said.

"Yes! It was about our friendship with Alicorn. We got a little competitive," Leya said.

"Awe! I can see that. Alicorn seems like a special friend to the two of you," Jeremy said.

"Yes. Almost like how Keisha treats us, "Lesteria said. "We would have said this earlier, but Gary tried to stage a Coup on you guys!"

"What!" Ash said.

"He locked us, Starlight and Shaanti in our room during the meeting. Starlight taught us a spell to break the lock," Leya said.

"It was not like that," Gary said.

"Explain why you locked my future children _and_ future nieces in their room!" Ash yells.

"Because..." Sam starts to explain.

Meanwhile, Brock talks to Allison as she is stirring the rice.

"You saw her?" Brock said.

"Yes. It confirms what Odd and Dawn said. What are you going to do?" Allison asks.

"Honestly. I don't know."

"Really? You think just becasue of what Calvin put us through; we can't stay focus on this!" Yumi yells at Sam.

"That's right! This morning was productive, but I think..."

"No! You want to take over. Just like Allison said you do!" Dawn said.

"We just don't want past experiences to interfere with this one," Ash J said.

"Is this true?"Cāndanī asks Twilight.

"Yes, sister. I'm sorry."

"Well, it's not going to work!" Subaha said.

"We want all of you to heal properly," Beree said.

"And we think that last semester was too much for all of you," Dusk said.

Allison and Brock then enter the living room.

"People! Brock and I are having a friendly conversation and we cannot since all of you are acting like fucking morons!"

"Plus, what is this about something staging a coup d'état?" Brock asks.

"Yes!" Odd jumps up. "Allison! Your siblings have the nerve to think that we can't handle the Tribulation Keepers becasue of what happened with Calvin!"

"Excuse me?" Allison said.

"There's more. They wanted to take over this from right under us!" Ulrich said.

Allison looks at her siblings.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, Allison but..." Sam started.

"I'm going to stop you right there. Ash, my brother; You should be fucking ashamed of yourself. We have been doing this together all this time."

"I know Allison but..." Ash J starts.

"I'm not done. Sam and Gary, you guys have been Fairy Soldiers for like what...five minutes. Let me tell you something. We have been through hell and back, and we are still standing."

"Allison..." Gary starts, but Allison cuts him off.

"I am still talking. Let me walk you through our journey: When this all started, we had to deal with Team Galatic, energy getting stolen, and the fact that they were after the Everlasting Silver Crystal. Plus, they brainwashed our dear brother, and he almost killed my friends. Also, Jupiter killed all my friends right here in this room, and I had to face her alone. Now, let's move on to Latios and Latias, both who were brainwashed into talking the souls of people. Moving on to how we went Leya and Lesteria. The Spade Facade was on the hunt for all of us to kill us so they can take over Planet Hearts in the future. Also, let's not forget that the second in command almost assaulted me becasue he was obsessed with my future-self. Moving all to where you two come in with the Purity Facade. They sucked out souls out just becasue they were special and you as well. They also almost destroyed the world. I think they were the closet until the Tribulation Keepers. So listen, I am going to be Queen in the future and it will up to _all_ of us to protect Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets, and we might have to deal with something big and move on to the next. Remember! Some of us had to deal with Team Rocket. Some of us had to deal with 'other' things that are none of your concern, and I'll bet you that you all have demons in your mind every day. So, I think we all should work together and not try to take over becasue of something you have little experience with!"

As Allison spoke, hear words created a poetic feel that empowered her thoughts and feelings. After she was finished, Ash J walks up to her,

"Well then! You're right, and I'm sorry. I should have stood up for you."

Sam and Gary look down.

"The last time Allison stood up to us was back in the playpen days," Gary said.

"Look, we're sorry! We should have never tried to take over dealing with this enemy."

"We should have more faith in you. Can you call it overprotective sibling syndrome?" Sam said.

"Yes!" Yumi said. "I have it too!"

"So do I!" Brock said.

"We're sorry Allison!" Sam, Gary, and Ash J said. "No problem. Sorry to blow up like that!" Allison said.

"(Cough!)" Lesteria said.

"And I'm sorry for locking you four in your room," Gary said.

"You did what!" Allison said.

"We already heard it from future father over here. We don't need to hear it from future mother!" Sam said while everyone laughs.

Allison runs to the stove."It's ready!"

At that moment, all of the Pokemon either came out of their Pokeballs of appeared into the room.

"Hey, Hitmontop, what are you doing?" Yumi asks.

"Hitmontop!" Hitmontop has a determined face.

"Houdoom!"

"Plulse!"

"Minum!"

"All of our Pokemon are looking at us," Aelita said.

"They want to come to the Dream World with us," Dawn said.

"Piplup!"

"Croagunk!"

Pikachu jumps on Ash's head. "Pikachu!"

"I'm sorry buddy! I think you have to sit this one out!" Ash said.

"Maybe they can?" Staravia said.

"Princess Armour Heart did a special move with Raichu. I think your Pokemon can help!"

"Victini!" Victini goes to Sam and hugs her.

"Victini, you want to help?"

"Victini!"

"Umbreon?" Gary asks.

"Umbreon!"

" Blacky?" Ash J said.

"Umbreon!"

Gardevoir used her psychic abilities to make small bowls of Rice Porridge for the Pokemon.

"We are going too!" Star and Joy said.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Gary said.

"And remember, we will all be in a dream and we must break the dream to all meet up in the Dream World," Cāndanī said.

Everyone eats the rice porridge and immediately falls asleep.

* * *

Lesteria and Leya walk in a purple room full of stars. "

Where are we?" Leya asks.

"I think this is the Dream World. Where is everyone?" Lesteria asks.

Joy and Star jump on the girls head.

"We found you. This room is scary!" Joy said.

"We also found Starlight and Shaanti over there," Star said.

"Princesses!" Starlight said.

"Gald you made it!" Shaanti said. "Where are Mama and Papa?"

"I wish I knew. Where did everyone go?" Leya said.

Joy sees crystal leaves on a tree. "Look I found them!"

The leaves reveal the Fairy Soldiers in different dreams. Dawn and Odd are getting married, Yumi and Ulrich are on a mission as Ējentos (agents) from the Galaxy Bros. Series, Aelita and Jeremy are working on a program and are being attacked by he Men-in-Black, Brock meets a girl who is just like him, the same girl he meets in this nightmare, Ash and Allison have what seems to be the perfect day together along with Pikachu and Raichu, Sam is a world-famous researcher, and Victini is her assistant, Gary has his female fan club surround him, and Ash J is spending the Day with Moxie.

"This looks like perfect dreams for them. Maybe they can't wake up," Leya said.

"Maybe? How come we are not dreaming?" Lesteria said.

"Good point. Maybe becasue it has something to do with the Pink Diamond and the Horn," Leya said.

Both objects glow and provide a shield around the girls.

"I think being in constant contact with the Pokemon gave you immunity to the dream trap that the others are in," Starlight said.

"Then let's bust them out!" Joy said.

She used thunder but the mobe bounced back and Lesteria pushes her out the way.

"Thanks!" Joy said.

"Let's try Tackle!" Star said.

She tackles the leaves but a strong amber force blocks her and sends her flying. Leya catches her.

"Star! Are you okay?"

"Yes. That hurts," Star said.

Shaanti looks at the leaves. "I'm thinking. Maybe we can channel the energy from the leaves to find the source."

"We can but Mama and Papa said we shouldn't becasue they don't know," Starlight said.

"In the future they do. Maybe this is the moment they find out."

The kittens focus all of their energy towards the leaves.

"Kittens! What are you doing?" Joy asks.

"Princesses, when we give you the signal, transform and use the bells from Alicorn," Shaanti said.

"But why?" Leya asks.

"Trust us," Starlight said.

Starlight and Shaanti's heart-marks glow and they transform into two clear Pokemon. Starlight transform into an Espurr and Shaanti transforms into a Munna. Both use Dream Eater to harness the dreams of the Soldiers. while doing this, Shaanti releases a pink mist in the air. The crystal leaves turned black and started to break.

"Do it now!" Shaanti and Starlight shouted.

 _ **Heart Princess Meditation! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Princess Meditation! Advance!**_

The girls transform but Dianice and Xerneas appear beside them during the transformation sequence. Atirikt Armour Heart and Vaaris Armour Heart said took out their crystal bells, which glowed intensely in the light. "Thunder and lighting! Remove the darkness from upon us and release our friends!" The sound waves broke all the leaves and as the Soldiers are freed, they transformed into Armour Soldiers. This time, their Guardian Pokemon appears around them and their Pokemon artifacts are attached to their belt buckles.

 ** _Heart Willpower Meditation! Advanced!_**

 ** _Heart Rainbow Meditation! Advance!_**

 ** _Diamond Cosmic Ice Action! Advance!_**

 ** _Square Cosmic Sea Actio_ _n! Advance!_**

 ** _Star Cosmic Blaze Action! Advance!_**

 ** _Triangle Cosmic Flare Action! Advance!_**

 ** _Octagon Cosmic_ _Sedimentary_ _Action! Advance!_**

 ** _Circle Cosmic Compassion Action! Advance!_**

 ** _Pentagon Cosmic Harmony Action! Advance!_**

 ** _Heart Time Vortex Meditation! Advance!_**

 ** _Heart Space Vortex Meditation! Advance!_**

 ** _Heart Unity Vortex Meditation! Advance!_**

The Fairy Soldiers were all on the floor with their Pokemon.

"Whoa! where are we?" Princess Armour Heart shouted.

"My head hurts!" Soldier Armour Octagon said.

"This must be the Dream World!" Soldier Armour Square said.

"My laptop is picking up high levels of Psychic powers her," Soldier Armour Diamond said.

The twins turn around and see Starlight and Shaanit back to normal.

"Girls, are you okay?" Staravia said as he runs to them.

"Yes, Papa!" Starlight said.

"How did we get here?" Time Armour Keeper asks.

Victini looks dizzy. "Vic!"

"Victini! Did you eat too much rice porridge?"

"Vic!" Victini did and everyone laughs.

Princess Armour Heart looks around and sees the broken leaves. "I know what these are?"

"Broken Glass?" Soldier Armour Pentagon said.

"These broken leaves are from a ballet."

"Go on," Soldier Armour Circle said.

"The ballet is banned in 65 countries becasue of the cult-like nature of the ballet."

"Okay!" Soldier Armour Star said. "Now you have lost me. What do those leaves have to do with us?"

"We were all trapped in the leaves. The leaves tap into our heart's purest desires. With that, we would want to stay dreaming forever."

"That's not good. But, how did we get out?" Knight Armour Heart asks.

"We got you all out!" Atirikt Armour Heart said.

"For some reason, none of us were trapped in the dream leaves," Star said.

"Thank you for saving us. How come we can't remember our dreams?" Space Armour Keeper asks.

Vaaris Armour Heart looks at the kittens. "They must have used Dream Eater," she said to herself.

"Maybe once we were freed, we forget the dream," Soldier Armour Triangle said.

Gardevior looks around and senses some negative energy nearby. "Gardevior!"

"Do you sense something?"

"Gardevior!" Gardrevior shows everyone a vision of Queen Saaya looking into a snowglobe.

"That's her! That's Queen Saaya!" Princess Armour Heart said.

Gardevior leads everyone to another room where there are four platforms.

"What are these platforms for?" Soldier Armour Circle asks as a Blue Florges attack her.

"Magical Leaf!" Periwinkle shouts.

Piplup quickly uses whirlpool to send the attack flying.

"Thanks, Piplup!"

"Piplup!"

The four girls appear with their Pokemon: Periwinkle-Blue Florges (Fairy-Type); Harlequin-Mawile (Steel-Fairy Type); Apricot- Aromatisse (Fairy-Type); Magenta-Ribombee (Bug-Fairy Type).

"Well, it's about time we meet!" Apricot said.

"Allow us to reintroduce ourselves!" Magenta said.

"Why? We are going to defeat you," Unity Armour Keeper said.

"Silly Prince, you're in our world now!" Harlequin shouted.

The Soldiers were all placed in crystal-like chains.

"We're the Ballerina Quartet!" Periwinkle said.

"We wrote stories about you Silly Fairy Soldiers, and they came true," Harlequin said.

"What do you mean?" Soldier Armour Star said.

Hitmontop tries to break from the chains but no luck. Ribombee teases Hitmontop, and Raichu growls at it.

"Easy Raichu," Princess Armour Heart.

"The assault in the locker room, the racial slurs, the backstabber fellow intern, and the feeling of two against the world. It was all us, we wrote in the books that the Queen's children burned!" Apricot shouted.

"Too bad! We should have burned your fucking ass!" Space Armour Keeper said.

"Naughty thoughts from a Prince!" Magenta said. "Mommy would be sad!"

"Now, we just need one more thing to complete phase one of our plans," Periwinkle said.

She frees Soldier Armour Octagon and Croagunk from the chains.

"I know that this is hard for you. But sweetly, it is better this way."

"But I don't understand my love," Soldier Armour Octagon said.

Periwinkle kisses him and hands him a fire sword.

"Use it on them. The Queen's children do not need to live, and neither do their court." Soldier Armour Octagon looks at the Sword and Croagunk.

"We must do it for my love," he said.

He breaks the sword and uses his sword to free his friends.

"What!" Periwinkle shouts.

"Please! I was on to you after my attack. No hard feelings, my love!" Soldier Armour Octagon glows, and so does Croagunk.

Croagunk starts to use Poison Jab on Blue Florges when Soldier Armour Octagon gives it a command:

"Croagunk's Dark Poison Vines!"

Green vines transfer from Soldier Armour Octagon and unto Croagunk and Croagunk delivers a powerful Poison Jab that creates vines around the Ballerina Quartet and breaks their platforms.

"Help!" The Ballerina Quartet shouts.

At the same time, Zeevsh commands Hydreigon to use Dragon Pulse on the Fairy Soldiers.

"Now, it's my turn!" Zeevsh said as he turns into Zara.


	9. Arc 119: Raised By Wolves

_Raised By Wolves_

"Now it's my turn," Zeesh said as he transforms into Zara.

"Now, that's more like it," Zara said.

Hydragon launches a powerful Dragon Pulse only to be blocked by Pikachu's Electro-Web followed by Victini's Flame Charge. The room quickly fills up with smoke, which the Soldiers use to escape.

Periwinkle yells. "That Bastard set me up!"

"He sure did," Harlequin said. "How could they have known all this time?"

"Because they are the Fairly Soldiers! They can sense the lies among people they are close too," Zara said.

"Those Bitches! I'll make them pay," Periwinkle said.

"And you will," Queen Saaya said as she appears in Zara's crystal ball staff. "They are strong, but we can use their guardians against them."

"How, my Queen?" Magenta asks.

"Good people always do good."

"How true. I wondered how they escape their dreams? We made sure that each of them would sleep forever," Apricot asks.

Zara thinks. "Those twins!"

"Yes, those brats from the future. They did it not fall victim to my spell," Queen Saaya said.

"Of course, they're strong!" Zara said.

"Those brats of Princess Armour Heart's heirs from the future." Queen Saaya thinks. "I may have an idea, but for now, we must get Ho-Oh at all cost!"

Queen Saaya gives the girls each a black crystal ball with the Uniqueness Symbol on them, and the girls laugh sinisterly.

* * *

When the smoke appeared, the Fairy Soldiers fell through the floor and landed in a pink-purple prism room.

"Is everybody alright?" Space Armour Keeper asks.

"I'm shaken but not stirred," Knight Amour Heart said.

"Diddo!" Soldier Armour Pentagon said.

As the others get up, Atirikt Amour Heart looks at one of the prisms and spots the Enchanted Forest.

"Hey, this is where Xearnes and Dianice live with Alicorn."

When she tries to touch the wall, Vaaris Armour Heart pulls her away as black smoke emerges from the prism.

"Look again!" Vaaris Armour Heart said.

The image of the Enchanted Forest changes into a wasteland filled with tar and sludge.

"What is happening?" the girls ask.

"I think with Xearnes and Dianice in danger, the Enchanted Forest has become unstable," Soldier Armour Square said.

"That's horrible!" the twins said.

Just at the moment, Soldier Armour Circle, Soldier Armour Octagon, and Soldier Armour Heart all notice their belt buckles starting to glow bright red.

"What the heck is happening?" Soldier Armour Circle asks.

"Where are we exactly?" Soldier Armour Star asks.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because if I remember correctly, the red stones around you three's belt buckles are related to the red chains, which was used to control the Lake Guardians by Team Galactic."

"That is correct!" Soldier Armour Octagon said.

"We are in the Dream World. This is where all three lakes that the Lake Guardians live in meet up," Atirikt Armour Heart said.

"All three lakes meet up?" Soldier Armour Pentagon said with a puzzling tone.

"Yes, Alicorn told us,' Vaaris Armour Heart said.

"That explains the glowing," Soldier Armour Triangle said. Knight Armour Heart looks around for someone.

"I wonder if _she_ is here?"

"Who?" Princess Armour Heart asks.

"You have been quiet lately."

"I'm just thinking about this whole thing. There are a few plot holes."

"Like what?"

"Wel... let stick to the present matter, like who is ' _she'_ that you mean?"

" _She_ could be here. Future Sight did her good," Soldier Armour Octagon said.

"Who?" Soldier Armour Diamond asks.

"Pokemon Hunter J," Soldier Armour Circle said.

"What is a Pokemon Hunter J?" Joy asks.

Before anyone can answer, the room turns bright red, and the belt buckles glow with excitement, followed by four paths opening up.

"Whoa, what is this about? A plan to split us up?" Soldier Armour Diamond asks.

"It appears so," Knight Armour Heart said.

"A way to divide us but also giving us a chance to figure out who these people are," Time Armour Keeper said.

"Wait a minute!" Star said. She jumps on her trainer's head. "We are not moving until we know who is this Pokemon Hunter J! What if she comes back? I don't want to be eaten!"

"Star, Pokemon Hunter J does not eat Pokemon," Soldier Armour Diamond said.

"Good!"

"But she turns them to stones and sells them on the black market!" Soldier Armour Circle said.

"What!" Soldier Armour Triangle said.

"Pokemon Hunter J, or just J, steal Pokemon from the wild or other trainers, turns them to stone, and sells them to the highest bidder!" Soldier Armour Octagon said.

The Soldiers listen with horror.

"We met her a few times and was able to defeat her. She did manage to steal the Lake Guardians before Future Sight hit her," Knight Armour Heart said.

"Future Sight?" Soldier Armour Pentagon asks about.

"Right before she captures the trio, Uxie, and Mesprit used Future Sight to attack J's ship. The ship was hit and crashed into Lake Valor," Space Armour Keeper said. "I was there. It was gruesome to watch."

Princess Armour Heart notices Raichu growling. "Raichu!"

Cāndanī goes to her. "Try to calm down."

Shaanti and Starlight question Staravia about Raichu.

"I don't know what is wrong with Raichu," he said.

Piplup tries to talk to Raichu, but she turns away.

"Pia!" Pikachu said.

"What is wrong with Raichu?" Unity Armour Keeper asks.

"Raichu has a personal history with Pokemon Hunters and Poachers," Princess Armour Heart said.

"That's right, her ear," Knight Armour Heart said.

"Her ear?" Unity Armour Keeper asks.

"Raichu was caught in a trap when Professor Oak found her," Princess Armour Heart said.

"We don't have to continue the conversation," Soldier Armour Circle said.

"Rai-Rai!" Raichu wants to continue.

"Okay, the police was able to find the crew but not J," Soldier Armour Octagon said.

"Wow! That's concerning!" Soldier Armour Square said.

"It is. Now, let's split up!" Knight Armour Heart quietly grabs Princess Armour Heart's hand.

"I think you three show go down the path your belt buckles are leading towards, "Princess Armour Heart said. Knight Armour Heart looks at her.

"We can go another path," Soldier Armour Pentagon said referring to himself, Star and Triangle.

"Square and I can go with Princess Armour Heart," Soldier Armour Diamond said.

"That leads the siblings together!" Unity Keeper said.

"Hold on," Knight Armour Heart pulls his girlfriend aside. "What are you doing?"

"It makes sense."

"Not to me!"

"I know what you are thinking, but we are all going to be fine. I'm going to just fine."

Knight Armour Heart does not smile. Princess Armour Heart kisses him, and he blushes.

"Are we all good?" Space Armour Keeper asks.

"Yes," Knight Armour Keeper said.

"Needed a final kiss from my sister!"

"Get over it!" Princess Armour Heart said.

Everyone laughs.

"In that case, I will go with Knight Armour Heat and Vaaris will go with Princess Armour Heart," Atirikt Armour Heart said.

"Let's go!" Princess Armour Heart said as they split up into groups.

* * *

Knight Armour Heart, Soldier Armour Circle, Soldier Armour Octagon, and Atirikt Armour Heart all walk along a path with their Pokemon. They walk along a red path while the first three's belt buckles glow more intensely. Star meows when she sees Delia floating in a prism. Knight Armour Heart looks at the prism an and cries out to his mother. Staravia explains to him that she cannot hear him. Knight Armour Heart dries away his tears. Starlight jumps on his head and licks him. Pikachu jumps on his shoulders and rubs his head. A few minutes later, Croagunk hears a buzzing sound and sees shadows flying. Piplup sees something go after Soldier Armour Circle and uses Bubble Beam to chase it away. Then a girl laughs. The Soldiers look around. Atirikt Armour Heart sees a woman pointing something at the group and orders Star to use Thunder. However, the room turns black, then a light blue color and the floor cracks and a section of the floor carries Atirikt Armour Heart away with Starlight and Star. The others cry out to them only to be horrified when they see who the woman in front of them is: "I'm back!" Pokemon Hunter J shouts.

* * *

Soldier Armour Pentagon, Soldier Armour Star, and Soldier Armour Triangle and their Pokemon went down a purple path. They see William and Theo floating in a prism. Soldier Armour Star also sees her brother and cries out for him. Himontop tends to his trainer while Houndoom senses something. Gardevoir uses psychic to draw out whatever Houdoom senses and that draw out a swarm of bugs that attack the Soldiers.

* * *

Time Armour Keeper sees her friends in their prism prisons and sighs. Victini tries to use Flare Thrower on the prism, but both Blacky and Umbreon stop it from doing so. Victini was upset, but Umbreon pointed out that the prism changed into tar. Space Armour Keeper looks closer at the tar and notices that the tar is changing into figures of Clover and Alex. Unity Armour Keeper pushes his sister out the way when the tar monsters attack her. Victini, Umbreon, and Blacky are ready to defend their trainers when suddenly a wave of tar attacks them. Beree, Twilight, and Dusk used their claes to cut the tar but get as well. Time Armour Keeper tries to use her sword to cut the tar; however, she gets her arms wrapped in it. Space Armour Keeper and Unity Armour Keeper try to help, but a wave of tar knocks them down.

* * *

Princess Armour Heart looks around the path while Vaaris Amour Heart holds her mother's hand tightly. Plusle and Minun see a wave of static around the path, and everyone follows them. Along the way, Vaaris Armour Heart sees Mickey and Kris sleeping. She looks worried but notices Raichu has a pink gem on her tail. When she takes it off, it changes into something. Soldier Armour Diamond and Soldier Armour Square look into their minicomputers and see that gem was feeding off on Raichu's anger. Cāndanī looks worried as Shaanti looks at her collar. She reminds her daughter not to use it, but Shaanti already did, much to Cāndanī's shock. Subaha looks around and sees the gem getting bigger and bigger, only yo get blinded by a light reflecting from the gem. Joy tries to use Thunder on the gem monster, but the gem gets bigger. The gem turns into a person with a large net. Raichu is ready to fight, but the monster attacks Vaaris Armour Heart. Princess Armour Heart protects her, but she is now in the line of fire. Raichu uses Volt Tackle to counter the attack. Plusle and Minun both use Charge towards the monster, and Joy uses Thunder on the monster. The monster grabs Joy's Thunder and drags her down. Vaaris Armour Heart catches Joy, but the monster throws them down a hole with Shaanti to follow. Princess Armour Heart tries to grab her, but the monster attacks the Soldiers to block them.

* * *

Vaaris Armour Heart and Atirikt Armour Heart wake up in a black room with people sleeping all around them. Star and Joy look week, and their bells are broken. Shaanti and Starlight barley get up.

"Where are we?" Vaaris Armour Heart asks.

"Your grave!" Zara shouts.

She lets her Hydreigon growl at the girls.

"Your Pokemon and small and are no match for my Hydreigon!"

"What happened to our friends?" Atirikt Armour Heart asks.

"You mean your parents? They are getting their just desserts." Zara flies down from her black cloud and looks at the girls. "I can smell the Royal Heart Family all over you. I can also smell the Enchanted Forest all over you."

"What are you talking about?" Vaaris Armour Heart said. "You are all pure evil!"

"We know that your two and your Guardian Pokemon, Diancie and Xearnes, have spent time in the Enchanted Forest," Zara said while laughing.

"Where is Alicorn?" Atirikt Armour Heart asks.

"Around. We will capture it as well."

"I thought this Queen Saaya only wants Legendary Pokemon!"

"But Alicorn is a Pokemon. Which one is the question!"

Hydreigon uses Dragon Rush towards the girls, and the girls used their swords to block the attack but are struggling. Star and Joy get up and use Protect to prevent the attacks from the Dragon Rush.

Zara laughs. "Baby Pichu! Give up now!"

"Pichu!" Star and Joy said.

Vaaris Armour Heart notices that the Soothe Bells are broken. Star and Joy both use Thunder but Hydreigon brushes it off. The girls take out their daggers.

"A battle? Fine! It would be a pleasure to break your parents' hearts!" Zara shouts.

Starlight and Shaanti look at each other and let out an angelic tune. Their heart marks glow, and they transform into Espurr and Munna respectfully.

* * *

Pokemon Hunter J launches gold stones left and right as Knight Armour Heart, Soldier Armour Circle, and Soldier Armour Octagon dodge the attacks.

"I've waited for years for my revenge."

Pikachu uses Thunder at J, but she glows and absorbs the Thunder.

"What the fuck!" Knight Armour Heart said.

"Like my trick!"

"I don't know what her deal is, but there is no way that she is alive!" Soldier Armour Octagon said.

"But I am!" J said.

She uses her glasses to shoot lasers at the Soldiers. Piplup uses Peck on J, but she grabs the peek and hits Piplup with one of her stone balls to turn Piplup into stone. Soldier Armour Circle grabs Piplup, but her legs turn to stone. Her belt buckle glows bright, and her leg is restored.

"What was that?" Knight Armour Heart asks.

"Mesprit! Mesprit saved Soldier Armour Circle!"

Soldier Armour Circle gets up. "I will not let Mesprit's favor go down in vain!"

J uses her hands to twist the walls of the room and send a pile of prism stones on top of Pikachu and Croagunk.

"Hey!" Knight Armour Heart and Soldier Armour Octagon said.

They take out their swords and begin to cut the stones. Meanwhile, J uses liquid adhesive to wrap Piplup in a web.

"Piplup!" Soldier Armour Circles cries it. She begins to free Piplup when J creates three large stone balls.

"One for each of you. You all interfered with my targets for far too long. " She makes one ball extra big. "This is for Ash. Or should I say Knight Soldier Heart? I loathe you the most!"

Staravia lets out an angelic tune, and his heart mark glows bright green. He turns into a clear Staraptor and uses Brave Bird on the three stone balls. The Soldiers look confused.

"What was that?" Soldier Armour Circle ask herself.

She gets up and looks at J. Her belt buckle is glowing, and Piplup is too. Piplup starts to use a move as Solder Armour Circle gives him a command.

"Piplup's Bubbling Kiss!" Orange bubbles burn J and tun her into a Black Stone with the Uniqueness Symbol on it.

The pile of stones goes away, and the friends hug each other until Periwinkle shows up.

"You bitches!"

The crystal ball that Queen Saaya gave her has a crack. She summons her Blue Florges to use Hidden Power, which turns into black waves of Thunder. Soldier Armour Octagon blocks it.

"A bitter ex!"

Periwinkle screams as Florges uses Magical Leaf. Pikachu uses Thunder and grabs Knight Armour Heart's hat.

"What are they doing?" Periwinkle asks.

"They are going to finish you off," Soldier Armour Circle said.

"Excuse me!"

"This is the part of the program where Pikachu finishes the job. Seeing that you brought back a person that has a personal vendetta against us and that you send Knight Soldier Heart's child to who knows where. They are going to finish you off with style!" Soldier Armour Octagon said.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is not Team Rocket!"

"Nope!" Knight Armour Heart said. "You don't get the pleasure of a 'blast off.'"

Pikachu runs and glows as his trainer says: "Pikachu's Willful Thunder!"

Pikachu uses a Thunder that is blue and yellow that breaks the crystal ball and breaks a blue shield around Periwinkle and creates a blue wave.

* * *

Time Armour Keeper shakes her hair and one of her diamond pins falls off and creates a white light the melts the tar. The Clover and Alex tar monsters chase the group. Victini flies around the monsters and allows a piece of prism rock to fall on the monsters. The monsters fuse into one monster and turn everything dark. Twilight tries to use his night vision to see but falls down a hole.

Beree and Dusk look at each other. "We must!" They say.

"You must what?" Space Armour Keeper said.

The two cats let out an angelic tune and turn into Tsareena and Shiftry respectfully. They both first use Sunny day to brighten the room. Next, they both use Solar Beam on the tar monster. Time Armour Keeper get up, but the tar monster knocks her against the wall. Victini gets upsets and attacks the monster.

Time Armour Keeper's belt buckle glows. "Victini's Electric Flame!"

Fire mixed with purple electric shocks dissolves the monster.

Harlequin appears. "You guys are tougher than you look!" She summons her Mawile.

She uses Play Rough on Victini, but Umbreon uses SafeGuard. Space Armour Keeper looks at Harlequin.

"You have some nerve to do all of this!"

"What are you going to do? Your _Highness_!" Space Armour Keeper smiles at her.

His belt buckle glows as Umbreon prepares to attack. "Umbreon's Dark Space Vortex!"

A Dark purple Pulse knocked Mawile out while Unity Armour Keeper destroys Harlequin's crystal ball.

"Blacky's United Night Call!" Blacky uses a supercharged Feint Attack to break the ball and crack Harliquin's green shield and created a green wave.

However, Unity Armour Keeper notices that Twilight is missing. "Twilight!"

* * *

Twilight falls down a hole and lands right in the middle of a swarm of bug attacking Soldier Armour Pentagon, Soldier Armour Star, and Soldier Armour Triangle.

"What the heck!" Twilight shouts.

"Twilight!" The Soldiers shout.

A few bugs, which are silver butterflies that have stingers, attacks Twilight but Houdoom saves him. The Swarm regroups and gets bigger.

"Maybe some heat will do the trick!" Soldier Armour Pentagon said.

Houdoom starts to glow bright red. "Houndoom's Sonic Fire Fangs!"

Houndoom uses Fire Fang that creates a series of sonic blasts at the Swarm. As the Swarm dissolves, Magenta and Ribombee use Draining Kiss to create a force field that drains the powers of the Soldiers.

"Not so fast. I am one step ahead of you losers," Magenta shouts.

"If only there were a way to break this field. I can feel my powers slipping away!" Soldier Armour Star said.

Twilight looks at them. "I can help. I feel like my siblings already revealed the secret."

"What secret! How can you help?" Soldier Armour Triangle asks.

"Watch this!" Twilight yells out an angelic tune and transforms into Togekiss and uses Toxic to break the Draining Kiss Field.

The move also restores the powers of the Soldiers, which makes Soldier Armour Star mad. "Now, I'm mad. Now only did you and your little cheap-ass ballerina friends trap us in nightmares, you stole Pokemon that you only got caught becasue of your games."

"Well, what is a little falling star going to do!" Magenta taunts.

Hitmontop growls and glows, and he spins in his head. Ribombee uses Silver Wind toward Hitmontop. The Silver Wind is more potent becasue it is fused with Magenta's crystal ball. Soldier Armour Star commands Hitmontop to use a special kind of Tripple Kick.

"Hitmontop's Burning Triple Kick!" The move sends flaming kicks towards Ribombee and knocks it out, stops the Silver Wind and breaks the crystal ball. The breakage creates a black and magenta colored wave that attacks Soldier Armour Star. Gardevoir locks eyes with Soldier Armour Triangles, and they create a fusion move.

"Gardevoir's Inferno Leaf Storm!" Gardevoir uses Magical Leaf to cut the waves and break Magenta's shield around her, creating a bright purple wave.

* * *

The Pokemon Hunter Monsters cracks the floor while the Soldiers run left and right.

"Vaaris Armour Heart! Shaanti! Joy!" Princess Armour Heart calls out.

"We need to get rid of the monster first, then we can find her!" Soldier Armour Square said.

The monster uses his net to capture Plusle.

"Plusle!" Soldier Armour Diamond cries out.

She uses her sword to cut the net bit the monster punches her in the stomach and pushes her away.

"Are you okay?" Princess Armour Heart asks.

"Yes...ouch!"

Subaha looks at Soldier Armour Diamond and begins to chant.

"What are you doing?" Cāndanī'asks.

"Look! They need our help!" Subaha said.

The attacks are flying left and right.

"No!" Cāndanī'said.

"They need us!" Subaha transforms into Roserade.

Soldier Armour Diamond looks confused. "What the hell?"

"What is happening?" Soldier Armour Square asks.

Minun and Raichu were amazed. Subaha uses Solar Beam at the monster and breaks the net, which heals Soldier Armour Diamond and free Plulsle. Plusle hugs her trainer and looks at the monster. Raichu growls at the monster.

"Raichu, please calm down!" Princess Armour Heart said.

Pulse growls at the monster and glows. "You're right Plusle. The monster needs to go!"

Minun uses cheer to give Plusle some encouragement.

"Ready!" Plusle is ready. Soldier Armour Diamond's belt buckle glows, and she says: "Plusle's Icy Discharge!"

An ice-infused Discharge attacks the monster while making Apricot fall from where she was hiding.

"You bitch!" she yells.

"Where is Vaaris Armour Heart?" Princess Armour Heart yells.

"Meeting her demise with her sister!"

"What!"

"And so will you!" Apricot uses her Aromatisse to use Moonblast and makes the room crumble and crushes the Soldiers. Or so she thinks? The Soldiers use their swords to create a protected shield around themselves, and the rocks fall around them. Aromatisse then uses Fairy Wind to blow everyone away.

"This needs to stop!" Soldier Armour Square said.

Minun gets charged up and uses his special move.

"Minun's Seawater Shock Wave!" Minun uses Shock Wave that is infused with seawater that stuns Aromatisse. Apricot has one more trick up her sleeves.

"I will not like the Princess win!" she said as she creates a wasteland the forms a whirlpool around the Soldiers.

"What is she doing?" Soldier Armour Diamond asks.

"She is giving us all she has!" Soldier Armour Square said. Plusle and Minun stay close.

Raichu tries to find an opening to attack but has no luck.

"Stay calm!" Princess Armour Heart told Raichu.

Apricot laughs. "We win!"

Subaha, still a Roserade, looks at Cāndanī. "Help! Please!"

Cāndanī looks around and sighs. She chants, and her heart mark glows. Her collar glows, and the red gem on the necklace glows, and she transforms into a Togekiss.

"What!" Princess Armour Heart shouts.

"What is this?" Apricot shouts.

"Hold up! Since when the cats can turn into Pokemon!" Soldier Armour Square asks.

"I knew I saw a ghostly figure when Princess Armour Heart was still trapped in the Dream Bubble. It was Cāndanī!" Soldier Armour Diamond said.

Cāndanī uses Sky Attack to break apart the wasteland. That gives Raichu an opening to attack.

"Raichu's Rainbow Heart Ache!" Rainbow lighting comes from Princess Armour Heart's hands and combines with Raichu's Volt Tackle to create a light show that breaks Apricot's crystal ball, her shield and breaks everyone out of their rooms and creates a great room.

* * *

"Whoa! We will all here!" Soldier Armour Pentagon said.

"That's great, but what the fuck is happening? Why did Beree and Dusks turn into Pokemon?" Unity Armour Keeper asks.

"Wait! Does this mean that all the cats did that?" Soldier Armour Diamond asks.

"I want to find the Twins!" Knight Armour Heart shouts.

"Me too!" Princess Armour Heart said.

Queen Saaya laughs.

Meanwhile, Starlight and Shaanti both use Rain Dance to cover the room.

Zara laughs. "Water does nothing to dragon-types!"

"But the water conducts electricity!" Atirikt Armour Heart said.

She raises her hand, yells, "Star's Dreamy Punch!" Star attacks with a powerful Thunder Punch that has a little added sparkle that defeats a soaked Hydreigon.

"Not so fast, Flies!" Zara said.

"Not so fast, creep!" Vaaris Armour Heart shouts. She claps her hands together and mediates with Joy.

"Joy's Auric Shockwave!" Vaaris Armour Heart's aura is in sync with Joy's, and they deliver a powerful Thunder Shock that destroys Zara and restores the room.

While this is happening, Queen Saaya yells and summons all the powers from the Legendary Pokemon from her bracelet to create a windstorm. The twins run towards their parents, but Queen Saaya grabs Princess Armour Heart by the neck and drags her to her throne room, with Raichu on her leg.

"It's me and you, _Princess Heart!"_

After Knight Armour Heart hugs the twins, they ask for Princess Armour Heart.

"She was just here!" Soldier Armour Square said.

Knight Armour looks around and begins to feel sick. Queen Saaya throws Princess Armour Heart ton the ground and draws out her sword but is attacked by a Flamethrower and a group of rainbow feathers.


End file.
